The Hunters of Chaos
by nilaybit
Summary: Percy Annabeth Thalia Jason Nico Reyna were betrayed  by everyone at camp by saying that they are Murderer and Traitor. They left the camp and join the Chaos. But the Prophecy provided by Rachel began after 1000 years so they have to come back to earth.
1. 1 A Prophecy Ruined Our Celebration Part

**Chapter 1: A Prophecy Ruined Our Celebration Party**

**Percy's POV**

The giant war just ended month ago. It was tragic even more then the titan war. We lost so many friends along the way. Among the seven heroes of the prophecy i.e. me, Annabeth, Leo, Piper, Jason, Hazel & Frank we six survived but Frank died in the war sacrificing himself to kill a giant. Tonight was a celebration party on Olympus. In the process of war Greeks & Romans has left behind their past. Both fought side by side in the giant war. After the war I and Jason decided that we will build the underground tunnel between the two camps with magic security provided by Hecate himself the God of Magic. Both end of the tunnel will have a mark of palm in which the demigod who want to go to other camp will have to place his hand and say the password which is "Greece and Rome will stand together & forever". The magic will grab the information from person & if no threat found then door will open. Annabeth has designed the tunnel.

We all were very sad over Frank loss. I mean we knew that he was destined to die but not before he lived his life with Hazel. She was in a very bad shape after he died. But Leo helped her out. Because Frank asked him to take care of her after he die. Frank knew Leo lover her even if he knew he is not Sammy. Sammy was Leo's great grandfather. Hazel also had a little crush on Leo because of its resemblance of Sammy but her feelings were much stronger for Frank. When Frank died we were all there with him. I remember his last words to Hazel vividly.

_ "Hey, don't cry. It was going to happen you know it" Frank told her_

_ She__was__crying__hard.__Annabeth__was__by__her__side__hugging__her__with__tears__in__her__eyes.__I__was__furious__over__that__burnt__stick__which__just__burned__up__in__front__of__Frank._

_"__There__is__nothing__you__can__do__Percy.__It__was__meant__to__be__happen__" __Frank__told__me_

_ "No" I said. My voice was shaking. Tears were running down my face_

_ Frank took Hazel's hand and gave it to Leo. "Take care of her Leo. I know you love her"_

_ "Frank I..." Leo stammered lost for words_

_ "Frank please don't die... don't leave me" Hazel was crying hard now_

_ "It's okay Hazel. Good bye my love. Good bye my friends." And with those last words he closed his eyes forever._

We all were granted immortality. All the heroes of great prophecy as well as the senior campers and Rachel the Oracle of Camp Half-Blood & Camp Jupiter. We all accepted it because gods had taken oath that they will not grant any other wish. And they had good reason. They want us to train and guide the new coming heroes. The party was at Camp Half-Blood. Roman demigods came through _Alliance__Tunnel_. We were happy because there was no war. All the heroes that died in the war were given proper respect. Thalia officially quit as hunter because she wants to spend more time with her friends & Jason. But soon we found out there was one more thing that she and Nico were couple now. We caught them kissing each other near a canoe lake. We all laughed out loud. Jason was so happy for her sister. He went straight to Nico with a glare and hugged him and said

"_Take good care of my sister but if she ever complaint to me about you then just imagine what will happen" he said_

"_Yes sir." Nico replied. Thalia and Nico both were horribly red after they get caught._

All this things were circling in my head when Annabeth spoke. "Hey knock knock is anybody home?" She said slapping me on arm

"Hey wise girl" I said and pulled into a hug. She rested her head on my shoulder.

"What were you thinking?" she asked running her fingers on my back.

"Just old memories" I said enjoying the sensation her fingers making.

"Percy what Frank said remember don't hurt yourself by thinking that it is your fault" she said lightly punching me in the gut

I smiled. Man sometimes I really forgot how smart she is. She was right. Hazel was much better now. She and Leo were together. Leo hesitated in first place but Hazel said she loved him too. She will not become hunter. She wants to make Frank happy by moving on. Percy knew now there will be no more war in the near future. So he had to ask Annabeth what he was trying to ask months ago.

"Yah. Come I want to ask you something." I said and took her hand and guide her towards the lake

"What? Party is just about to start" she said but came with me

"It won't take too much time" I said

"Oh Please we can make out after the party" she said smiling

"Hey this is different wise girl." I said kissing her lightly on lips "You will love it. I am sure of it"

I jumped in the lake. I saw Annabeth jumped after me. I formed a huge bubble around both of us. I flicked my hand and around the wall of bubble an image of trident & owl formed. I give my hand another flick and bubble started going upward.

"Percy what are you doing?" Annabeth asked slightly amazed by the pictures around the bubble.

"Just wait" I answered. The bubble was out of lake now and standing over the huge water pillar I formed. We both can see the Camp through the walls. Some campers were noticed this so they came to watch near the lake. Almost entire camp was there even the Roman demigods. All campers were watching both of us with confusion.

I was smiling when Annabeth said "Why are you smiling Seaweed Brain?"

"I am going to make this day special for both of us Wise Girl" I replied

"What?" she asked with confusion.

I laughed at her frustration. I went on my knees and pulled out a box. As soon as she saw it she gasped. "Per-cy... Is that what I...I think it is?" she asked. Her voice was trembling

"Yes Wise Girl. It is" I said and opened the jewellery box. Inside there was a gold engagement ring with _Seaweed__Brain_ & _Wise__Girl_ written in Greek.

I held in front of Annabeth and asked "Annabeth will you marry me?"

Tears of joy started running on her cheek. She was smiling and crying at the same time. "Per-cy... I... I..."

"Say yes... Say yes..." a cheer went up from the crowd "Come on Annabeth Say yes..."

She looked around and watched everyone smiling and then she said "Yes. Yes. Yes Percy I will marry you. This is the best thing ever happened in my life" and she offered her hand.

I put ring on her ring finger. She gasped "Does it hurt?"

"No you idiot it's beautiful..." she said and rushed in his arms and crushed her lips on mine

A loud cheer came from the crowd. When she pulled back I said "I love you"

"I love you too" she said without hesitation and hugged me tightly and Percy flicked his hand brought them at beach.

Our friends rushed to us congratulate both of us. "Tonight there will be double celebration. Let's go" Thalia shouted

**Annabeth's POV**

I just can't believe this. Percy just proposed me. Of course I was going to say yes but, I never thought he could become so romantic. He was laughing with rest of guys. Jason, Nico, Leo, Grover were there. They were patting on his back. I was with Thalia, Hazel, Rachel, and Piper.

"You are a lucky girl Annabeth" Piper told her examining ring on her finger

"Hey don't be jealous" Hazel said "I am sure Jason will plan something special when he ask you"

At this Piper frowned "Really? I don't think so. He still not over with that Reyna. He can't even kiss me without hesitation."

"Hey, It will be okay, just keep patience" Thalia defended his brother

"Yah, Thalia's right. Jason and Reyna were very close. Just like Percy & Annabeth. It will take some time." Rachel

"I am sick of waiting" and with that Piper left us but turned and said "I will be back in sec"

"What just happened" Hazel said

"I have never seen Piper act like this" I said thinking about the situation.

I went to see Reyna she was standing alone. Having a glass of juice in her hand. "Hey" I said

"Hey, Congratulation" she said with a smile

"Thank you" I replied smiling "Are you okay?"

"Yah. Just had a bad dream last night about Jason..." she said with tear in her eyes

"What was it?" I asked

"Piper and Jake killed Jason" she replied with shaking voice

A soon as she mentioned Jake I started frowning. We all hated that son of Poseidon. He had a big ego. He was flirting with every girl at this camp. He tried to flirt with me too. But I just showed him where he stands. Percy then warned him that if he tried to give me problem then he will be truly sorry. He was scared of Percy.

"Hey it was just a dream. I had lots of dreams in the future not all came true" I said squeezing her hand and wiped her tears and she nodded "Thanks a lot Annabeth"

I nodded when I noticed Percy, Jason, Nico, & Leo came towards us."Hey, Where is Thalia & Hazel" Leo asked

"We are right here" Thalia, Hazel & Rachel said in union from behind

"So, aren't you girls going to dance with your boyfriends" Nico asked poking Thalia

"Well you never asked" Thalia replied

"Yah. I can ask you the same repair boy" Hazel said to Leo

"Well I don't have any boyfriend here so I will just dance with my friends" Rachel said

"I will not say boyfriend. From now on I will say fiancé. What do you say Wise Girl" Percy replied

"Yah" I replied blushing horribly and then punched him in the gut. I then took his hand moved towards the dance floor. Nico & Thalia, Leo & Hazel followed us. I heard Jason say "Well since Piper is not here then would you care to dance with me Reyna"

At this Reyna's face brighten up "Sure Jason" and took his hand

Jason said "Your number is next Rachel. Just wait for some time"

"OK. Air boy" she replied with smile

I and Percy danced on several songs. I was on cloud nine. This was the most exciting & happy day of my life. It is because of Percy. I saw Thalia & Nico dancing on our left side & Leo & Hazel on right. There was Grover & Juniper too. Chiron was also enjoying the show. He raised his glass of wine to me when he noticed me. I smiled back. Whenever Percy pulled me closer he kissed me. He looked so happy I was happy because he was with me now forever. I saw Jason was dancing with Rachel now. I was happy for her too.

"Hey wise girl what are you thinking?" Percy asked

"Nothing just happy to see our all friends happy. Happy that you are with me now forever" I replied kissing him

"I will be with you forever Annabeth no matter what happen Ok" he said pulling me into hug

I wrapped my hands around him. Just after that Percy said "Let's go I want to make a toast to our friend" I followed him

He climbed on the stage and shouted "Hey everyone"

At this everyone looked at him. "I am going to make a toast can you all join me please"

"Yah" everyone said in union and filled their own glasses

"This is on the name of a hero who fought alongside with me and all of us... Frank Zhang. In the name of those who helped us to win war. We will remember all of them as great heroes" then he raised his glass and so we. "To Frank Zhang the son of Mars"

"Frank Zhang" we murmured but suddenly there was a scream. We all looked towards the noise. Percy ran by my side and grasps my hand. I squeeze his hand. Then I saw it was Rachel. She was pouring Green smoke. But she wasn't speaking any prophecy.

"What is going on?" Percy asked she can feel he also didn't want to ruin his perfect day with another great prophecy.

"I don't know" Jason said "She took a sip of wind and immediately glass dropped. When I saw that she was already emerging green smoke" She was now emerging more smoke and then she spoke in totally different voice I have ever heard:

_Four hunters shall follow after the thousand,_

_To follow the traitor's laughter in the island_

_What you see is not what you think,_

_To Save the Universe you have to rethink_

_Fang will strike with bang,_

_A Team will decide who will hang_


	2. 2 The most Confusing Prophecy

**Chapter 2: The most Confusing Prophecy**

**Annabeth's POV**

I see Rachel collapsed on the ground. I and Percy reached her and help her up. One of the campers brought chair. She sat on that. Everyone was quiet. I know it was next great prophecy. She looked at me and Percy and said "I am sorry"

"Why are you sorry?" Percy asked

"Well today was your special day and I ruined it" she said and looked down

"Hey don't be sorry. It's okay. It's not your fault. You can just see future. You are not setting it" I said hugging her

"Do you know what we are going to face" Thalia asked

"No. I saw an image with a fang. I have never seen or heard that kind of monster in my life or mythology" she said "But it was bad. Everything around that monster was bloodshed"

I gasped. Percy squeezed my hand and looked at Chiron and asked "Do you know what this is?"

"No Percy but we will discuss more in the morning" Chiron "Jason & Reyna you will be staying here tonight. Rest of the Roman campers will go back to Camp Jupiter."

"OK" Reyna & Jason said in union

"Rest of you this party is over. I want everyone in their cabin right now" Chiron spoke and everyone "Percy Annabeth you two will check the camp after 15 minutes"

"OK" I and Percy replied. I looked at Percy who was smiling. His look told me that we earned extra 15 minutes to share together tonight.

He grabbed my hand and led me towards the lake at our usual spot. I was happy that Percy was with me but also little worried about the prophecy. Percy sat down the spot leaning his back on the tree and pulled me down with him on his lap. I sighed at his touch. He wrapped his arm around my waist. He was holding my hands. We sat there in silence for some time. I looked at my engagement ring and smiled. This was the best thing I have ever had.

He broke the silence "You like the ring?"

"Yes it's beautiful" I said looking at him. He quickly planted light kiss on my lips.

"Leo helped me made this" he replied which I kind of already knew

"I know" I said burying my face in his chest. He pulled me closer to himself.

"You are thinking about the prophecy aren't you" he asked

"Gods you are so annoying. How in the world you always know" I asked with frustration

He laughed at this but became serious again "I just hope it is not in the near future. Did we ever going to get a peace" he said frowning

"Yah" I also didn't like it

"Hey don't worry, whatever it is we will stand together always" he said

I nodded and kissed him firmly. When we came out he said "You look beautiful Wise girl"

"Is that a compliment Seaweed Brain?" I asked laughing

He smiled and said "Annabeth I want to take one oath since we are engaged now"

"What oath? Percy don't do anything stupid" My voice was raising.

"It's not difficult. Annabeth I want you to know that no matter whatever happens to me or you or anybody or whatever happens between us I want you to know that my heart will be always yours. Percy Jackson will always and forever love you. I swear that on River Styx and to Fates" he replied this with a smile and thunder boomed around us.

"Percy what have you done?" I yelled hugging him tightly. I was afraid Fates might show up and will take Percy away. I didn't want that to happen

"What? I really mean it" he said

"That is a dangerous oath. You swear on Fates Percy. Even if for a second that sentence is wrong then consequences will be worse than River Styx" I replied. My voice was shaking

"It's Ok. Whatever I told you is nothing but a truth" Percy said

I looked at him and decided "Percy I am not going to let you do this alone. I swear the same on River Styx and to Fates that I will love you forever"

He looked stunned at this but then he crushed his lips to mine. He began to deepening the kiss. Our hands were wrapped around each other holding in protect. We broke the kiss on the sound of alarm on my watch.

"Oops" I said giggling "Sorry but time is up"

He frowned a little but said "Let's go"

We checked the entire camp but found no problem. He brought me to my cabin and gave me good night kiss. "Good night Wise girl"

"Good night Seaweed Brain" I replied happily and went inside the cabin. I was sleeping peacefully. This was the happiest day of my life.

**Jason's POV**

I was lying on the bunk in the cabin one remembering the conversation with Piper after the Rachel delivered the prophecy.

_"__What__are__you__doing__with__Reyna?__" __Piper__asked__with__anger__in__her__voice_

_ "Hey, Annabeth said you went somewhere then I decided to dance with my friends. It no big deal" I replied_

_ "It is a big deal. When are you going to get over her" she yelled_

_ "Piper I got over her long time ago when we went on a quest to save Hera. But we are still friends OK. Don't tell me I have to break friendship with her too" I said_

_ "Yes you have to break all the relationship with her. I think you are not taking this relationship seriously" Piper replied_

_ "Piper please…" Jason pleaded_

_ "No Jason. You are going give me your answer in the morning." Piper said and left Jason in shock_

In the morning he got up and get ready for the meeting. He had the feeling that this new great prophecy was even more dangerous than the previous one. None of the lines of the prophecy makes sense to him. He reached in the big house. Rachel & Chiron were in deep discussion. They stopped talking when they saw me. I had a feeling something bad is going to revealed in this prophecy because Apollo the god of prophecy was also present.

I bowed to him and said "Lord Apollo"

"Hello Jason. It looks like we have a bit problem with new prophecy." He said with worry in his voice.

I never seen a god worry about anything this much. Even in the giant war they were playing pranks on each other and irritation demigods. "What is it that we are facing?"

"That is the main problem Jason. We don't know what we are facing" Rachel replied

"What?" I shouted

"Let the others come first" Chiron said

Everyone came in except Piper. "Where is Piper?" I asked

"We thought you and she finally hooked up. But dear me she is not in your cabin too. I haven't seen her since night" Drew said with disappointment

"She was talking with Jake in the early morning. I saw her and they left together my cabin" Percy said

"We will discuss about that later. First we need to know about the prophecy. What are we facing?" Annabeth asked with concern

"This is the image I saw at that time." Rachel showed paper to us. This was a picture of a monster. But the strange thing was I have never seen anything like this before

"I have never seen any monster like this" Reyna said

"Man that thing is creepy. What is it?" Leo asked looking at Chiron & Apollo.

The picture was showing a giant monster who had a body of a half man down the waist and other half part was a shape of a crocodile with the two pointed fang. _Fang_ whoa that is the word from the prophecy. So this may the main enemy of ours.

"We don't know" Apollo replied with worry

"What do you mean you don't know? You are the god and the god of prophecy" Percy said

Apollo looked embarrassed at this. "None of the Olympian has seen or heard of this kind of monster. Not even Athena" he said

"What?" Annabeth shrieked and I saw Percy squeezed her hand quickly. She was probably worried that her mother the goddess of wisdom doesn't know something.

"Lets discuss the other lines first. _Four__hunters__shall__follow__after__thousand._Does that mean this hunters of Artemis is going to involve in this quest" Leo asked

"No" Rachel said

"What do you mean no?" Annabeth asked her "Only Artemis have the hunters."

"That's right" Reyna said in approval

"With each of the line I saw one symbol. It kind of happened since I become immortal. My powers increased with it. At the time of hunch I see one symbol to decide what it is. And I didn't see moon at that time" Rachel

"What did you see then?" Thalia asked

"Total emptiness with stars around it" Rachel said "And this means they are not the hunters of Artemis. They are something different"

"Chiron, is there any other god have the hunters other than Artemis" Will asked

"No, I hate to admit that for the first time I didn't understand prophecy at all" Chiron spoke gravely "This might be the complete new enemy to us."

I gasped. "Well it seems second line says one of us will become traitor" _To__follow__the__traitor__'__s__laughter__in__the__island._This line was circling in everyone's mind.

"Rest two lines are most confusion" Percy replied "It doesn't make any sense"

"Yes I agree" Annabeth said with low voice

"And it is clear whoever is the enemy will strike first and it will be huge" Leo said "What did you see at that time Rachel"

"A big explosion of dirt" Rachel said "Near the Camp-Half Blood"

"What?" We all shouted

"At the last line I saw a two teams on the island" she said "I can't make out what they look like or who they are." Rachel said

"Anything else?" Chiron asked "Do you have any idea when it will happen?"

"No but didn't recognize lot of people which I saw at time of explosion. It means it will take lot more time years may be centuries. But its process will start in a short time. Maybe days or weeks after" she said gravely

"Man are we ever going to get peace or not." Percy grumbled "And don't tell me I am in this prophecy too."

"I don't know about that" Rachel said

"I don't want to be called by someone that, _hey__look__there__goes__a__specialist__of__great__prophecy.__If__you__have__a__great__prophecy__then__go,__talk__to__him.__He__will__make__it__come__true__just__in__second_." Percy replied with irritation

We all laughed at this. "Very funny Seaweed Brain" Annabeth said giggling

"Council dismissed" Chiron said "And Jason there is no need to look for Piper. She went with Jake on the quest"

"What quest?" I asked "She didn't tell me anything"

"Actually I was also surprised when she volunteered for the quest. I told her there is no necessary because only one demigod was needed. But she insisted and Jake told me he needs a partner for his quest." Chiron said

"What is the quest?" I asked

"Oh its nothing. In south New York City there is a lot of hellhounds and other small monsters are roaming freely. So I just gave it Jake for to have an experience of quest since he is the child of Poseidon. They will be back in the evening" Chiron said

I sighed disappointedly "OK. If it is ok with you then I will come back tonight to meet her"

"Sure. Now off you go. You and Reyna have to deliver the information about the prophecy to Camp Jupiter"


	3. 3 Our Friend becomes Murderer

**Chapter 3: Our Friend becomes Murderer**

**Percy's (POV)**

I asked Annabeth that we go see my mum. She was happy about this. "Sure" She said

"Chiron, We need to leave to my house. We will be back in the morning" I said

"OK" Chiron said

Annabeth's dad and stepmother were also in the New York. After I and Annabeth started dating our both families meet each other occasionally. Jason & Reyna was leaving for Roman camp. We bid them good bye. Thalia and Nico were also coming with us. They said they needed a little break too.

We were in the taxi on the way to my home. "So Percy what do you think how mom will react after you say you proposed Annabeth" Thalia asked

"She will be happy. She already considers Annabeth as a family. She was forcing me to propose Annabeth when we were among the war" I said

"Since when did you have this ring?" Annabeth asked eagerly

"A day after you came to the Camp Jupiter" I replied

"What?" Annabeth shouted

"You had that for that long. Why didn't you give to me earlier" she asked obliviously disappointed

"Because I know that in this war we were going to lose so many friends. I didn't want to ruin our moment by proposing you in the middle of war" I replied

She smiled. "That's good" and hugged me

"Aww come on man. You two can drool over each other some other time" Nico said frowning

"Well, if you and Thalia started making out here then I don't mind" I shot back

They both blushed. I and Annabeth started laughing hard. Taxi stopped near my home. I paid the fare and took Annabeth's hand. She squeezed back. "It will be fine."

"I know" but I replied nervously

We moved towards the front door which surprisingly was open. "Mom, I am back and I have surprise for you"

My smile faded as I entered the front hall. The blood was spread everywhere in the hall. My mother was lying cold dead on the sofa with my half brother on her lap who also was dead. Paul was badly wounded but he was alive. Tears erupt from my eyes. What happened here? Annabeth's Father, step mother and her two brother were laying dead on the floor covered with blood.

"Mom" I yelled "Dad" Annabeth said at the same time

Thalia and Nico were horrified at this situation. "Mom wake up please. Look it's me. Percy. Mom please" I started crying. Nico hugged me I can feel his tears on my shirt

"Paul what happened?" I asked

Nico picked up the phone started calling ambulance and police. Paul was in no shape of talking. He was dying "J...J...Jake & P... P...Piper did this? Pack of hellhounds a...a...tacked" and with that he hit his head on the floor.

"Paul Paul please wake up" I started yelling. I am going to kill that Jake. He is going to pay. And how can Piper do this to me. After Annabeth helped her with all the training and mental stability after getting exposed to the demigod world.

I could also hear the horrified cry of Annabeth, Thalia and Nico. Mine & Annabeth's family were like family to them. They didn't had the family of their or never experienced the love of mother or father. My mom and Annabeth's dad were like parents to them. I silently reached to Annabeth and kept my hand on her shoulder. She turned and hugged me fiercely crying on my shoulder.

"Percy. Where I will go now. My dad's gone. Why Piper did this to me? To you?" She said

"They will both pay for this. I promise you that Annabeth I promise." I replied angrily

After that Police came and asked us questions. We gave our statements and then they took the bodies. I was watching my half brother. Jake had ended his life before he saw how the world is. He is definitely going to pay. I will make sure of it. And after that I looked at my friends and said "Let's go we have to make pay those people who did this?"

"Yes. They will pay for this?" the all replied angrily and with that we all left my home. I looked back one last time. I am never coming back here again.

**Thalia's (POV)**

I can't believe this. Piper did this. Piper, the girl who was my best friend & my brother's girlfriend. Why she was helping Jake anyway? She knows that he is the biggest jerk at the camp. I just can't believe it Sally is gone. She was like mother to me and now she is gone. Percy and Annabeth just were about to tell their family that they are engaged but Jake and Piper ruined their happiness. They are going to pay for this. I will make sure of this.

"I am going to underworld to check on your & Annabeth's family Percy. I will tell you what they achieved in a sec." Nico said to Percy

"OK. Meet up with us at the camp" Percy replied

Nico kissed my good bye and left. We marched towards the Camp. "We need to tell this to Chiron first" I said

Percy and Annabeth nodded and went straight to Big house. We saw Jason and Reyna & Hazel coming from the Demigods alliance tunnel. They both had a look of tears in their eyes. "What happened?" I said hugging Jason

Jason didn't say anything "Octavian took over the Camp and banned us for entering" Reyna said

"Why?" Percy voice was rising

"He wants to be in a charge. He doesn't like being a second in command" Jason replied with disgust

I quickly told Jason and Reyna about Percy & Annabeth's family get murdered by Jake and Piper "What?" He shouted

"Why did she do that?" he asked aghast

"We will quickly find out. Let's go" Annabeth said taking out her knife

There was noise coming out from big house. A noise of celebration. Everyone lifted Jake on their shoulder. Chiron was also clapping and patting Jake on his back. We all watched this with confusion. _What__the__hell__is__going__on?_ The Chiron spoke.

"I appoint Jake as a new leader of the Camp Half-Blood." A loud cheer went from the crowd around her. I saw Leo made his way from crowd towards us.

"What is going on?" I asked

"Jake returned from his quest with Piper with success" Leo said not at all impressed "He killed 10 hellhounds on his own."

"So?" Percy asked

"Chiron made him new leader and everyone accepted him except me" Leo said "I tried to protest but Piper and Jake took me down with their power"

We saw Piper and Jake kissed each other passionately. Everybody cheered at this. Percy and Jason quickly moved towards them. They both broke them apart.

"How can you do this?" Percy yelled and punched him on face.

"What are you doing?" Jason yelled at Piper and slapped her.

"Percy, Jason stop." Chiron said he was angry

"He & Piper killed mine and Annabeth's family. And you want me to stop. I will not stop" Percy yelled at him

"You cheated on me. W e are over" Jason yelled at her

Piper just laughed. "Really Jason. You are such a dick. We were over the day of war celebration when you went to dance with Reyna."

"Shut up" he yelled

Percy was about to punch Jake again when Chiron grabbed him from behind and throw him towards us. He landed on all of us. Jake just laughed at this when we crashed on the floor. Annabeth screamed "I will kill you. How dare you kill my parents?"

But suddenly flash of light came and Poseidon & Athena were standing in the front of Jake and Piper protectively. "Leave him alone you bitch" they both said

"What did you say?" Annabeth was close to tear at this. I can't even imagine what she must be feeling right now. Her own mother called her a bitch.

Percy ran by her side and wrapped his arm around her. She sobbed in his chest. "What do you mean leave him alone dad. He killed my mom and Annabeth' dad"

"You imbecile. You dare to accuse that my favourite son killed her. You killed her Percy. He and Piper were there when you were murdering your & Annabeth's family" Poseidon yelled

"He is a murderer Annabeth. Leave him and find someone else" Athena said to her daughter

"What?" Percy yelled. "How can you even think that I will kill my own mother?"

"I told you Poseidon when we first heard didn't I? That he will be murderer one day and also become a traitor." Athena said

"Mom" Annabeth said with tears

"Shut up" she glared at her

"Percy didn't do that. I Thalia and Nico were with him all the time. How can you even think like that?" Annabeth said

"You take his side over Olympus safety. Didn't you see what Rachel's prophecy said? A traitor will be involved in the next Great Prophecy. He is murderer and a traitor. I told you before didn't I. He will betray everyone. Now look what he had done. He killed your dad and his own mother" Athena yelled at her daughter

"He didn't do it" Annabeth also yelled

"Annabeth. I promise I didn't do that." Percy was close to tears

"I know Percy" Annabeth said and squeezed his arm

Nico came in suddenly and I filled him all the details. The shouting match between Jason-Piper, Jake-Percy-Annabeth-Poseidon-Athena was going on. Nico was close to tears now. He told me his dad banned him from Underworld. He will not be able to go Underworld ever again unless I am on the quest on the way to Underworld. I hugged him. I was crying too. It was so painful. Percy just saved the Olympus in the giant war and Gods were calling him murderer.

"That's it" Poseidon yelled at Percy "You are banned from here. You are not welcome in the Camp-Half Blood or Camp Jupiter anymore"

"No" I yelled

"Shut up" Poseidon yelled at me

"You are no longer Architect of Olympus. I ban you visit Olympus ever again unless you are on the quest on the Olympus." Athena said and then Poseidon and Athena both flashed out.

I went to Annabeth who was crying hardly on Percy. They both were. I wrapped my hand around them. I was crying so hard. I didn't want my two best friends to leave.

Chiron came from behind and said "Now leave from here. This is no place for crying. Go somewhere else MURDERER"

Everyone laughed and returned to their regular activity. Leo came the kept his hand on Percy and Annabeth's shoulder. Jason, Reyna & Nico were crying too. Chiron barked at Leo to leave. He didn't want to but left too. They were also shattered at what happened. Jason was holding Reyna's hand tightly not wanting to let it go.

"Leave before I kill you MURDERER" Jake said with smirk and kicked him and Annabeth on back and they fell forward

"You?" Percy raised his voice and ground started to shook

"Percy" Annabeth held his hand tightly. He looked at her. She shook her head and he calmed down. Jake and Piper left there laughing saying "COWARD"

Percy whispered something in Annabeth and she nodded. He looked at me and Reyna and said "Go with her. Stay with her until she packs"

And then he left the big house. I told Jason and Nico to follow Percy. I & Reyna stayed with Annabeth while she was packing her things. Then I went to my cabin and started packing my things too. Annabeth asked "What are you doing?"

"I am not letting you two go alone out there. You are my best friend. I promised you I will be there for you like a family remember" I replied

"But Nico? Jason?" she asked

"They are coming too. Also Reyna." Annabeth looked at Reyna she was already ready with her things.

"Yes. Annabeth I am not living in this miserable camp without friends. I just got Jason back and if he is leaving then so am I" she said hugging her

"Thank you" Annabeth hugged both of us and replied.

We all left my cabin and went to Percy's cabin. Percy was almost ready. As soon as he saw Annabeth. He ran and wrapped his arms around her. She started to cry.

"Don't cry, Wise Girl" Percy said comforting her "Don't. From now on we six are the family and we will stay together forever"

We all nodded. He looked at all of us. "Thank you for being with me guys."

"Hey don't thank us. We are family right. Of course we will stand together" Jason said

"Let's go. I can't stand here anymore" Nico said and we left Percy's cabin.

We were on the top of hill. Leo, Rachel & Grover were waiting for us. Grover hugged Percy. He started crying "Percy please don't go please" Rachel and Leo were crying

"I am sorry friends but I can't stand in this camp anymore." He replied

"No" Rachel said Annabeth hugged her

"Leo, tell Hazel what happened here." Reyna said "Tell her not to panic or do anything stupid OK"

"Leo take care of Hazel OK" Nico said he nodded and hugged Nico. Nico patter him on back

We all looked back once at our friends crying faces and Camp-Half Blood. We all were going to miss our home. But now it's not our home anymore. Then we started running towards the mortal world. Lot of monsters are waiting for us there.


	4. 4 We Receive a Job from Creator of Unive

**Chapter 4: We Receive a Job from Creator of Universe**

**Percy's POV**

I just can't believe this we were just banned from the only place that is safe for Demigods. We were heading towards the safe house, the same safe house Luke, Annabeth & Thalia used when they were on the run. We know we have to stay alert every moment. Four of us where children of Big Three. The other two were also demigod of powerful gods. So that means _we__are__the__moving__restaurant__for__monsters_. None of us spoke anything. We were still in the shock. We just reached the safe house. Thalia and Annabeth led all of through the secret entrance which was on the back side of the house.

The house looked very old. It was covered in dust. Windows were broken. From inside we moved towards the a big hall which looked like a conference hall to me. There was a stage and a lot of space were broken chairs were scattered. Finally Annabeth broke the silence.

"I can't believe these things are still here" she said

"Yah, it looks exactly same when we saw it last time" Thalia said looking around

"You have been here before" Reyna asked

"Yah. I, Thalia & Luke were using this as a safe house when we were on the run" Annabeth replied. Her expression told me she is remembering the old memories. She had tears in her eyes. I squeezed her hand.

We cleaned the one side of the hall so we can make the sleeping arrangements there. We had take our sleeping bag with us when we left Camp-Half Blood. _Damn,__just__thinking__about__that__place__makes__me__angry__now._ We had stolen the food from one of the restaurant too. I know it's not right but we had no choice. None of us had money. I went near to restaurant and made the water tank flood. Jason threw blows of air towards the restaurant. Nico used his shadow travel to collect the food before anyone notice who did this. It was a good plan actually. And how it can fail when Annabeth Chase made it.

We arranged our sleeping bags. I & Nico told the funny jokes which earned few snickers but no one was in the mood of laugh. I sighed and said "Guys I know we are all shocked and depressed because what happens to our family or what our family did to us. But does that mean we give up. No. Forget those things now. We will never go back to that place again"

"So what do you suggest Percy? What should we do for the rest of the eternity?" Jason asked

"I say we do what hunters of Artemis do. Killing monsters & saving demigods" he said

They all stared at me. Finally Thalia spoke "Percy its not that simple. We can't protect everyone"

"I know but I say it is better then being chased by monsters. I say we save the demigods and help them to get to the camp." I said

"You still want to help camp?" Annabeth said with anger

"Who says we are helping camp? We will do this to help the helpless demigods." I said They were in the deep thought after this

"Look four of us are the big three demigods. Annabeth & Reyna are demigod of powerful God. Wherever we go or live we will always be chased by monsters." I said

"If we help those demigods, how it will help us Percy? We will also have to on the run to do that" Reyna asked

"Yes I know but situation will become slightly different. At that time we will be the one to chase monsters. And we will rip each and every monster that will get in our way. No mercy" I replied my voice was raising

"I think we should try this" Jason said

"But there is a chance of getting caught by someone who know us. I didn't want to risk that" Nico said

All of us knew this and none of us want to go back to camp or talk with someone who betrayed them. "I have a plan for that" Annabeth said and everyone looked at her

"I say we change our names. I mean we can call each other by their names or nicknames when we are alone but on the mission we will call each other by different name. We will have our face hidden under hood. "

"That's a nice idea Annabeth" Reyna said we all nodded at this

"Now it's almost 11. Let's get some sleep. I'll take the first watch" I said Annabeth wanted to give me company during the watch. But I simply told her to rest. She had to go through a lot today. Today was the most hideous day for all of us. She kissed me good night. Annabeth rested her head on my chest and was sleeping soundly. I wrapped my around her protecting her.

**Nico's POV**

I was trying to sleep but couldn't. Percy's words were circling in my mind. I was thinking hard on this. I was thinking about my life before Grover found me and Bianca. Everywhere we went something unexpected happened and everything my joy, life our fun collapsed at the same moment. We were constantly afraid that what is going to happen next. Is it good or bad?

I decided I was going to do what Percy says. After all he spoke the truth. We will help demigods. I can give them a chance to have a better life. Demigod has never a better life but if we work on Percy's plan at least we can give them a good start. I fell asleep then.

When I woke I saw Thalia was sleeping by my side. I smiled at her. When we first met I never thought that we would be together in the future. I would have laughed on myself for thinking that. I wrapped my hand around her neck. She rolled by my side and buried her face in my chest. I sighed at this staring at her. She opened her eyes and smiled when she saw where she was herself. She kissed me lightly on lips.

But suddenly there was a loud noise outside the house. A 12 years boy was fighting two Laistrygonians alone. He was not getting success. He had speed but I don't know how long he can keep up. I saw Percy pulled out Reptide and looked at us. We all understood what we should do. When everyone was about to get out and join the fight but my shout stopped them.

"Guys don't forget the hood"

They all smiled greatly and put their hood on their face. I understood that everyone loved Percy's plan. We ran to the boy. He was throwing rocks at giant. The rocks were hitting on the target perfectly but weren't doing any impact on the monsters. The giant started throwing fireballs towards boy. But Jason speed up the wind so fire died down. Percy was able to pull the boy aside before he got hit.

We all surrounded two Laistrygonians. They looked at us and smiled "More snack awesome"

Suddenly ground started to shake madly. We knew this would happen. Percy was causing this. So we were prepared for this but giants weren't so they lost balance. We all moved towards giant. He managed to throw balls but all of us had a lot of practice so we managed to avoid it. I managed to land my sword on the giant. He cried in pain. Everyone started attacking from their side. Both were died and disappeared in a dust.

That boy was staring at us in awe. "How did you do that?" he asked

"We are doing it every day man." Percy replied. He moved toward him. He backed from him horrified.

"Stay away from me monster" he yelled at him

"I am not monster. I just like you a demigod. And I advise you the rocks will not kill the monsters" he said. The boy calmed down the bit. Percy took out a paper and wrote a Camp-Half Blood's address and gave it to him.

"Go here. It is the only safe place in the world for the demigods." Percy said. He took the paper.

"What is your name?" I asked

"Alex" he replied reading the address on the paper "It's far away. But if it is the safe place for demigods then why are you not there"

Everyone tensed at this question. Finally Annabeth said "We have trained there. So we can go out of the camp. We can take care of monsters if we want. You will get training there Alex"

"OK. But what is your name? I didn't catch your names" he asked us looking at all of us

"My name is _Tlaloc_" Percy replied

We all stared at each other and laughed "Seriously" I said to Percy

"Come on man. It's the best I can find out after thinking all the night" Percy said

We laughed even harder at this. Alex was watching us in awe "I suppose that is not your real name."

"Sorry Alex but I can't do that. It's best for you to not know our name. Otherwise you will be in trouble. Let's leave at that" he replied

"So how do I get there? It's far away." Alex said

"Don't worry. _Orcus_ will help you" Percy said pointing at me

"What?" I shouted and everyone laughed even louder at this.

"Sorry my friend but it is the best I can find for you" he replied with chuckle

"Fine" I said sternly grabbed Alex and shadow travelled him to the camp. I told him to go on the Half-Blood Hill. And ask for help.

"But won't they ask me how I found this place" he asked

"Yes they would. Then tell them that a group of Demigod Protectors has saved him and brought you here" I said

"Aren't you coming?" he asked

"No Alex. This journey you have to do it alone" I said "Good-bye and take care"

"Bye and thanks for helping me" he said

"You are welcome" I replied thinking _yes__Percy__was__right__chasing__monster__and__saving__demigods__was__lot__better__than__being__chased__by__monsters._

I shadow travelled back at the safe house that everyone was laughing. "What happened? Why are you laughing?"

"We decided our names" Reyna said "Mine is _Menhit._She was Egyptian Goddess of War"

"Percy, by which angle you assign my name _Orcus._" I asked

"It means _rich__one_" Percy said and I understood perfectly why he assigned me this name

I nodded and asked other their names. Percy will be called as _Tlaloc_who was the Aztec god of water_,_I will be _Orcus_, Jason will be _Amon_which is the name for the Egyptian god of Wind. Annabeth is going to be _Neith_ which she chosen herself telling us that she is the Egyptian goddess of wisdom. Reyna is _Menhit_ and Thalia will be called as _Hepit_ who is Hurrian goddess of sky.

We all laughed at this. But suddenly Percy took out Reptide and uncapped it. He started looking around. He was acting like he is sensing something. "What happened Percy?"

"Someone is here" He replied in a strange voice

"Who?" Thalia asked

"I don't know but he is extraordinary powerful. I can just sense it. The power almost makes my skin tingle" He replied and waved his sword but he frowned which means he nearly missed.

"I can't see anything. Percy. I don't think anyone is here" Jason said

"I can just feel it Jason. Someone is here" Percy replied

"You are absolutely right Percy Jackson. You have passed my test for becoming a leader of Hunters of Chaos" a new deep voice which I can't figure out that whether it is of man of woman heard. The voice sounded like two person a man and woman speaking in union.

"Who are you?" Percy asked keeping eye on anything strange around him

Suddenly the house started to shake. A black vertex opened in front of us. We all took out weapons at this sight. A figure came out from it and suddenly vertex closed behind him. "Greetings my friends I am Chaos the Creator of Universe"

**Annabeth's POV**

What Chaos, the Creator of Universe. It's impossible. The myth says that Chaos doesn't exist. Everything sprang from him and then he faded immediately. "How can you be a Chaos?" I asked "Chaos faded years ago"

He laughed at this "That is a lie. I am standing right in front of you and you are saying I faded years ago"

I turned red at this. "Prove it" Percy asked still not trusting this man

"I swear on River Styx that I am Chaos and I am not here to hurt you." He said and thunder boomed

"Then why are you here?" Jason asked "No gods thinks you are real you know that"

"I know that. And it is best for me too. So I can build my army to save universe without any disturbance" he said

"Why are you speaking in two voices? Please switch to one voice channel" Percy said and we all snickered at this

"I have no gender Tlaloc." Percy stunned at this

"How do you know that name?" he asked

"Oh come on. I am the creator of Universe. I know everything that is going on the universe." Chaos said "I can understand why chosen that name. Tlaloc was the god of water, rain & fertility. He gives life, but he was feared for his ability to send hail i.e. frozen rain. I must say you chose perfectly. He was the god who held up the sky. I am sure you did the same"

"How did you know this?" Percy asked

"I have been watching all of you." He said looking at all of us. "I am here to offer you a new job. A job that will define the reason for your existence"

"What kind of job?" I asked

"Join me. Join me and my army. Thalia & Reyna will have different post. But you four" he said pointing to me, Percy, Jason & Nico "will have some special post" Chaos said

"You are telling we are going to have to separate?" Reyna said "Sorry we are not getting separate from each other ever."

"You will see each other daily. Your job will be different." Chaos said

"What is the job?" Nico asked

"I told you. Join my army and save the universe from the evil forces" Chaos said "You were planning the same thing here I suppose. If you join me you will get new powers, new skills that will improve your fighting skills. You can save the world. You can prevent the innocent and send evil to hell" Chaos said

We were in the deep thought at this. "I will give you five minutes to decide" he said

We all moved to talk with each other. I asked "Percy what you think of this?"

"I sense that he is powerful and speaks the truth" he said

"Yes but what if it is a trick." Thalia asked

"Exactly" Nico said

"Well if it is a trick then will face it together" I replied

"Yes. I agree with you. We don't have anything here. We don't have family and if we join Chaos we will get the chance to do what we want to do. I think we will meet some people who will become our new friends. I think we can trust him" Percy said

"You are right Percy. On earth we will be constantly chased by monsters. If we get new powers and extra skills. We can crush our enemies in seconds" Jason agreed with Percy

"Then I say we accept this" I said and held my hand in front of other and said "No matter whatever happens we will always stand together and face the challenge"

They all clasp my hands like a family. We all turned to Chaos and Percy said "Chaos we accept your offer."

Chaos smiled and his success "You all made the wise choice. I assure you this is not a scam"

"It better not be. Otherwise you will pay" I replied

"It is not a scam. You will all spend an eternity to protect the innocent lives from evil forces." He said and snapped his fingers. A black vertex opened and said "Let's go. It's time you to know your actual job and get training" and he stepped in the vertex. We all followed him inside


	5. 5 Camp Void

**Chapter 5: Camp Void**

**Percy's POV**

We all popped out from the vertex to the totally new place. We held each other's hand during the journey. It was total dark around us. We can see nothing other than stars. We landed on the land. It was entrance. Chaos turned to us and said "Welcome to Camp Void"

We all moved towards the entrance. It was like a camp. Everything around was made from the metals that we never saw. It had a white color. In fact all the building or the objects were white color. There were buildings, mess hall, arena, bath house, archery field etc. etc. I can't believe this. It looks like another demigod camp to me.

"Why everything is white? I thought your color is black" I asked him

"It is. But you can not see black around black" he said with chuckle

I suddenly realized that I didn't notice that sky around us was black. We could see nothing but stars and other planets. "Where are we?" Annabeth asked

"You are not on earth. This is my secret place in the outer space" Chaos replied and opened the door that we reached. "This is Camp's headquarter. Every serious meeting like war meeting held here"

It was a big but not so big hall. There was a round table and 7 chairs were placed around the table. We all set on the chairs. "I suppose you all have some question for me"

"Yes we have" Reyna asked

"Then fire up" Chaos said

"First tell us what this place is. Is there anyone here other than us here?" Annabeth said

"This is a special camp for the army. Whoever I chose can stay here and train. They will get special training." Chaos said "But they have to follow special rules too"

"What kind of rules?" Thalia asked

"First rule never say your real name or show your face and never talk about your past to anyone unless it is important." Chaos said "I believe you all like this rule. You all have a painful past which you don't want to remember"

We all grimaced at this. We were angry at this. It reminded me of my old days. I don't think I will ever be able to forget that day. How Poseidon my dad abused me and betrayed me. How he stand protectively in front of Jake. He never did that to me. I have helped him saved Olympus, took huge risks to save gods seat of power and they say I am a murderer. Curse those Gods. I don't care what happens to them from now on not ever again.

"Percy" Chaos said "I know you all hate your parents and the family that betrayed you. But you know that Gods are better ruler then Titans or Giants"

"How can they just throw us out?" Nico said with anger

"We fulfilled every quest. We came back with success and never complained. And what they did? They just said we are traitors. Percy is Murderer. Curse them all of them" Annabeth yelled

I grabbed her hand and squeezed it. She calmed down at this. I know how Annabeth's anger is like. "You are right but, to run the Universe peacefully. Gods are the better option on earth other than anyone."

"You mean to say there are other forces on the other planets too" Thalia asked amused

"Of course there is. What do you think? I just created Earth. No I created many more things" Chaos said "Some are lot stronger then Gods. Some are even more powerful then the Titans or Gaea"

Jason gasped at this. "So, that is why you asked us to join, isn't it? You want us to help you keep peace in the universe"

"That's right Jason" Chaos said

"Guys, then we don't have to deal with our past anymore. We will stay with army and save people." Jason said

"No Jason. I can't promise you that Jason that you will never have to deal with your past family. But I can assure you that you won't be seeing them for a long time. Not before they need you" Chaos said

"I will not help them even if they begged in front of me" Percy said

"Percy, Earth is also part of universe and so you have to prevent it from the evil forces." Chaos said

We all sighed at this. I don't think anyone wants to go back there. "Now I think you all understand now that why I asked you to join my army"

"Yes. But you didn't explain why you chose us for this. There were other demigods were on the earth" Percy asked

"There are some reasons behind this. First, to join my forces a person has to leave everything. Their home, family everyone single person. Once they accept to join, they will get new family. They have to stay with them and their job is their main priority. Nothing else matters" Chaos said

"So?" Reyna asked

"So, I chose only those people on two bases. First they must be powerful and intelligent in the battles also has a good heart. So I will get confirmation that they will never turn back on me or from saving the universe from the evil forces."

"Oh" Thalia said

"Second is that I don't force anyone to join me. So I mostly chose those people who were betrayed or left alone by their loved ones or family" Chaos said

Percy knew this sentence suits perfectly on his friends and him too. "Ok I am satisfied what you have said sir. I trust you. I will help you to keep universe safe and peaceful" I said looked at others "What do you say guys?"

"Yes" they all said in union

"Great now I will assign you your post. Thalia & Reyna you both will be Commander of the army of this galaxy. The galaxy that includes Earth. I believe you all are immortal. So no need for me to grant you immortality"

"Are all your fighters are immortal?" Nico asked

"Yes. They all have to serve universe till they die" Chaos said

"So what we four are going to be in your army?" Percy asked

"You four will get special place. I have chosen the four of you very carefully because every position has its requirements. You four are the one that fulfilled it." Chaos said "You four will be called _Hunters__of__Chaos._ You are not going to fight along the army. You four have to work anonymously. No one will know who you are and what you are. No one will know when you will arrive and when you leave. You four will be one man army. You four will enter into battle only if you think that they need your help or situation demands or I will order you. Only I & these two Commanders will know who you are and how to contact you."

I frowned at this. We have to separate ourselves from Thalia and Reyna. "We are not leaving Thalia & Reyna alone" I said

"You all can meet at your chosen place whenever you want. Tahlia & Reyna will know how to contact you or where to find you." Chaos said

"That's OK then." Jason said and Nico nodded at this

"OK" Thalia and Reyna also agreed

"But you two have to take one oath that you two will never speak of the Hunters of Chaos. Even if someone said about that or asked you about that. You will say that _I__don__'__t__believe__they__exist_. Or _There__is__no__such__a__thing__like__that_." Chaos said to Thalia and Reyna said

"We swear to your condition on River Styx" They both said and thunder boomed

"But why we have to stay in a secret." Annabeth asked

"Because, whoever agreed to serve as a Hunter of Chaos has a great power. Each Hunter will be thousand times more powerful then the any living being in the Universe except me." Chaos said

I stared at this. I am going to have that much power. I don't think I will be able to handle it "Sir, I don't think I can handle that much power. I mean what if I just want to blast some water and I blast everything around it." I said

"That is why you will all be given a 10 years training to master your new powers. For Thalia & Reyna it will be 5 years" Chaos said

"What are the special requirements for the Hunters?" Annabeth asked

"Among the four of them one has to have ability to change the shape of the battle within a second and has to have ability to take fast decisions. I think Percy has this ability. So that is why chosen him as a leader of Hunters. I suppose you three have no problems with that" Chaos said

"None at all" Annabeth, Jason & Nico said with a smile

"He led the Seven heroes in the giant war. He is the great leader" Jason said and Nico nodded in approval

I felt like embarrassed "Thanks guys" and Annabeth clasped her hand with mine.

"One of the Hunter has to have control over the Air. I believe Jason has that ability. Thalia is a daughter of Zeus but she didn't have control over winds as much as Jason." Chaos said

"Yah Thalia is scared of heights" Jason said jokingly

"Shut up little brother" Thalia growled

"Third Hunter has to have the ability over Death & Fire, who can generate his own army of dead, who can pass through shadows and reappears again. I believe Nico you can do that"

"Yes. But I don't have ability over Fire" Nico said

"Don't worry. It's not easy to control fire. I don't think even Hades told you that you can do it. Once you will get my blessing you will start to experience it" Chaos said and Nico nodded

"Fourth Hunter has a different kind of job. He or she has to fight no doubt about that but that hunter is responsible for the planning of every mission. Every mission that Hunters of Chaos will going to be attempt will be fully planned. That is your job Annabeth."

"Yes. That is something I can do" she said

"OK then" I said "I'll do it"

"Yes we accept your offer sir" the other said

"Now that we accept you offer then you have to take one precaution. First rule never show your face unless it is important. Don't talk about your past and from now on you will use your code names. I believe you all have chosen your names" Chaos said

"Yes we have" I said

"Second is that you all had to take oath to serve for universe forever. After you take your oath you will receive my blessing" Chaos said

"What we have to do?" Nico asked

"Place your hand and say I then your _code__name_ pledge to Chaos the Creator of Universe that I will serve to Universe until my last breath as and then say your position" Chaos said "Percy I think you should do it first so other will see what will happen"

"OK." I said and stand up. I placed my hand in the Chaos hand. His hand was cold and had a smooth skin. He twisted my hand with his "I Tlaloc pledge to Chaos the Creator of Universe that I will serve to Universe until my last breath as Hunter of Chaos"

As soon as I said it a black strip appear around both our hands copying the twist of our hands. Suddenly I felt more powerful like I was given a heavy dose of power injection. I can feel every amount of water in this room. I can feel amount of water that are running in everyone's body. Whoa man, does that power really mine.

I looked at Chaos who said "Use this power wisely. Tlaloc" I noticed he doesn't call me Percy anymore "After you take this oath you will call each other by their code names only. Understood"

We all nodded. After that everyone took their oath. After taking their oath, they were glancing around each other. Trying to recognize the difference that is showing.

"Good. Now off you go all of you. Take rest. From tomorrow your training will start" Chaos said and we bowed to him and went to our cabins.

**Reyna's POV**

We all were gathered in Percy's room for a talk. We all decided that it is better that we all spend our first night at Camp Void together. Percy's room was big. The room can resize as per your need. You can add number of objects if you want. It only responds to Percy's command since its Percy's. Percy used this ability to add another two beds. Annabeth & Percy climbed on Percy's bed. I, Jason, Thalia & Nico took other tow beds.

As soon as I got Chaos blessing I felt like hundred times more powerful than before. As I was daughter of war goddess I can tell what move will lead to what way & how it will affect the war. My senses became more powerful. I can make out the hardest moves easily. I can just feel it.

"So Percy, What do you think this entire Hunter thing is going to be?" I asked

"I don't know but it is going to be tough and rough that for sure. I just have one bad feeling that we all have to go back on the earth again" he said

"What?" Jason shouted "I don't want to go back to that misery"

"I know and neither do I. But remember the prophecy Rachel's next prophecy. The first line says hunter will be included. And Rachel said it is not Artemis hunters." Percy said

I immediately understood what Percy wanted to say. Percy, Annabeth, Jason & Nico are hunters of Chaos now. Rachel also said she seen total emptiness at that time.

"Please tell me you are not saying that we the four hunters are going to in that prophecy" Nico complained

"I think it is going to be like that, Nico" Annabeth said

I was afraid of that. I hugged Jason tightly. Another war? We have to go back to earth again. "Well if it is like that then we just go there finish our business and leave immediately" I said with anger

Jason tightened his grip around me. I was glad he was back with me.

"Yah. We will do what Chaos wants us to do and no one will be able to stop us. We will keep peace in the universe" Thalia said

A horn sounded outside. It was time to sleep. Jason brought me to my room. He kissed me good night. I sighed at this, because I knew tomorrow is going to be big day.

The next day we all were ready at 8 in the morning. Chaos was waiting for us in the arena. He smiled at us. "Well I suppose you all had a good sleep" Chaos said

We just smiled at this. "Well as I already told you that you will use your codenames so while practicing you will make habit of that. No calling each other with real names" he said

We nodded. Chaos moved towards the one of the building. He pressed one button on the wall of the building and immediately a big hall appeared around us. We were standing in the arena but it seemed to have four walls around it. The walls were made of glass. We can see through it.

"This is known as Practice hall. Don't worry walls is not break. It is made up by magic. You just have to think a kind of weapon and it will appear in front of you. Think of anything that is useful for your training. It will appear in front of you."

He waved his hand and our cloths changed. I was wearing a white ninja costume with the hood. Thalia was in the same dress as mine. In this uniform it was so much easy to make a move. The hunters costumes were also the same only difference was their color was black. "This will be your uniform from now on." Chaos said

I closed my eyes and imagined two pointed swords and it appeared in my hand. Others had also chosen their weapons. We started training. I started fighting with Hepit. Suddenly there was a large tidal wave. Tlaloc was trying hard to control it. But couldn't. It hit all of us on the face but surprisingly none of us got wet or none of us was down. We started at each other.

Chaos said "Right now I have wielded magic of Practice room to normal level. So the damage you will cause won't hurt anyone. Tlaloc I told you as a hunter your power is much higher. You first need to control it. Then try to use it Okay. Start with small thing then move towards the big thing"

Tlaloc nodded. He imagined a small lake in front of him. Chaos told us to watch him. "I have told Tlaloc what to do. Come and observe. Then you can start practicing your moves too."

We all stood in front of lake to watch how Percy… oh sorry Tlaloc is doing. I have to get used to code name very fast. Tlaloc was trying so hard but every time he tried to bend water it got blasted up. He got very frustrated.

"Tlaloc" Chaos said "Don't get too hasty. Keep it calm. Calm down. Take your time. In frustration you will always lose. If you are frustrated during the battle then you will never win."

He nodded and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and concentrated for a moment. He moved his hand with a gesture. A water bend as he wanted to in any shape he wanted to. "You see here. How Tlaloc did here? I want everyone to do the same with your powers. Calm yourself down and then do your work. The end result will be much better then you imagined"

I did the same as he asked. I got more faster from this. I saw Amon was working with his air bending technique. Neith was practicing with his knife and other different weapons. She was talking with the Chaos about the different strategies about the plans. Orcus was practicing with fire. I laughed out loud as I saw fire blown on his face. He didn't get hurt. Chaos explained he is immune to fire now since his powers are improved. Hepit was controlling lightening and practicing with her sword. I sighed watching this. Man we have a lot of work to do and we are ready for kicking you butts monsters. Get ready.


	6. 6 Hunters Come to our Rescue

**Chapter 6: Hunters Come to our Rescue**

**Thalia's POV**

It' has been 5 years since we joined the Chaos and his army. I and Mnhit joined the Chaos army couple of months ago as Commanders. We see Tlaloc, Neith, Amon & Orcus every day. But we hardly talk about it with other soldiers. Chaos gives us little bit details about their mission now and then. They were still training but Chaos also asks them to complete missions also. But he won't give us exact detail.

Being with an army of Chaos was great. We get to know many people. We found there were demigods on the other planets too. Some had amazing unique powers. There was a little bit talk about Percy among the soldiers. They also knew few things about him. They all remembered him as a great hero of earth. The soldiers always tried follow his moves or to apply his tricks against the monsters.

Right now Menhit and I were in the middle of the battle on the planet X. It was very far away from the earth. Chaos told us that a group of monsters named _Swat_ were hurting innocent people on that planet we have to destroy them. Currently we were in a village. Our spies gave the information that they were going to invade this village today.

"Ryan, are you sure that they are going to come here?" I asked him

Ryan was our spy. He helps us in every mission by spying on our enemies. He was specially trained to become spy. "Yes commander. I am positive. I had very little time to escape when they figured out that I was spying on them"

"Hmm, so that means they can change their plan. They know that we will be waiting for them." Menhit said

"So what should we do?" Ryan asked

"Call our troops first and I will tell you what we are going to do" Menhit said

"Yes commander" Ryan said and left

"I just hope everything goes as per our plan" I said

"It will be okay Hepit. We just have to be careful that those _Swat_ don't bite us with their poisoned teeth." Menhit said

I knew this. Chaos gave us the information about every monster in the universe at the time of training. _Swat_ was very dangerous monster. They had poisoned teeth. If they bite you then you will be out of energy. You can't even stand properly. Slowly your senses will be cut from your system and within an hour you will be dead.

"Commander" Ryan said "The troops are here"

"Good" I said. I and Menhit move forward to address the troops. "Soldiers we believe that _Swat_ may be knew that we are waiting for them so they might try to surprise us. So stay alert" I said

"Now I want you all to divide in the four groups. Ryan, Marcus you two take one of the groups. Each group will have 10 soldiers. The other two groups will be coming with me and Hepit. Ok" Menhit said

"Yah" The solders yelled

"Let's go and kick their butts. They will soon find out what they are dealing with." One of the soldiers said

The soldiers divided into four groups and all four groups went into different direction around the village. Village was completely surrounded by us. There was no way they can march in. All the troops were keeping tabs over the every activity happening around the village.

Suddenly ground started to rumble. We had to grab something to keep our balance. We don't know what was happening. Suddenly there was a loud bang in the centre of village. About 100 of _Swat_ emerge from the ground. I cursed silently. _Damn_ they took the underground route to invade the village.

I whistled to every troop. Every soldier took out their weapon. I took out my sword and shield. We ran straight to the monsters. Fight between _Swat_ army and soldiers broke out. I took out two of monsters in one blow. I was using my lightening technique. Whoever came into contact of light turned to dust immediately. We were advancing in the fight. I saw Menhit fighting with her sword. She was stabbing monster in the gut.

Everything was going on great. We were winning but suddenly ground started to rumble again. We looked around to see what is coming but couldn't seem to figure out what it is. Suddenly a ground exploded scattering the sand all around us. We kept our hands on our face to keep our eyes from sand. But it was too late before we could do anything another group of _Swat_ army emerge from the hole in the ground. They surrounded us.

One of them grabbed Menhit from behind before she could figure out what is happening. He kicked her sword apart. I tried to run toward her to save her but monster pointed his teeth towards her neck. Everyone from our army was captured by enemy.

"Stay right there, Hepit" he told me

"Release her or you will pay asshole." I growled

"Nice try Commander. But you know this is the first opportunity I found to beat Chaos." He opened his teeth to bite her "I am not going to let this opportunity go. It's been so long since I bite somebody and I think a commander of Chaos is the best person to bite" He laughed

"I'll-" but he cut me in between

"What? Send me to Tartarus." He growled

"How do you know about Tartarus?" I asked thinking _what__is__happening?_

"Ah, you don't know. Every Planet has its own source. From where powerful forces came" _Evil__forces__not__powerful_ "All those source are connected to each other. We all know about the source of Earth. You are from earth aren't you?" he asked

"What?" My soldiers asked

"Ah, it's look like you don't know anything about your commanders past. Neither do I. But I can tell she is from earth, both of your commanders are. I can smell god's blood in your veins" he said

"Enough" I yelled I had to stop it otherwise I don't know how many secrets he will unleash

Menhit punched him through her ankle. He stumbled backward. I take that as distraction and ran on him but I was too late. "You are late Commander" and with that he bite her. Menhit let out the cry of pain.

"No" I yelled

But before I can think of anything, a huge wave of air passed from my side. It felt like someone moved from my side. But I didn't see anyone. Then I saw someone crying out of pain. I thought it was from Menhit but boy I was wrong. She was on the ground. A man with a black ninja suit with a hood on his face had his sword in the monsters belly. He turned to dust and started to melt. Suddenly there was a zip zap sound all around me and all the monsters were killed within a second. I don't know what was happening.

I can see them clearly now. There were four people standing around us with their swords out. They all had hood around their faces. I smiled under my hood because I recognized them perfectly. The Hunters of Chaos came to our rescue. _Man_ I know they were strong but I never intimated that they will be this strong that I cannot even make out their moves.

"Neith, Check her" the middle one spoke which recognized his voice perfectly. It was Tlaloc

He had powerful aura around him. Just by looking at him will make monsters run for their lives. I knew I should act I like I didn't know anyone of them. Neith moved over the Menhit and checked her pulse

"She is alive but barely" she said "I can save her" She started to unbuckle her backpack

"What are you doing?" Ryan yelled at them "Who are you guys?"

"Where is your manners? Is that how you talk with someone who saved your head" Orcus said and I smiled but I moved towards Menhit to check her out

"Who are you guys?" I asked them. I was feeling stupid I was asking even if I know them. Gods, this is the most embarrassing situation.

"We are the Hunters of Chaos" Tlaloc said

"What?" Everyone yelled

"Did we have to repeat what Tlaloc said" Amon said gritting his teeth

I can tell just by sound of him that he was worried. Menhit smiled at his sound. She took his hand. He clasped her hand in support but didn't say anything. Neith took out the things that need to heal her. Mean while I heard Soldiers mutter behind me.

"I thought that was a myth" Marcus said

"They are real" Ryan said

"Why Chaos never told us about them? I want to join them. That power is cool" Fred said

"Yah. I never seen anything like it" Rebecca said

Everyone was staring at them while Neith tend to Menhit. "Orcus I need fire. Just a little not much. I have fixed her wound but a heat will heal her perfectly"

Orcus moved his head towards her neck. He let out small fire from his mouth. Everyone gasped. "Man look. He can control fire awesome" Marcus said

Menhit gripped Amon's hand very tightly. She yelped at the heat. But soon calm down. Neith removed her bandages and she was fine. Wow, Neith came prepared.

"Menhit are you OK?" I asked her hugging her

"Yah, I am fine. Thank you" she said to them

They all nodded and disappeared. Man how did they do that? I asked mentally. "Wow they are really powerful as I heard of them. Their style is just like Percy Jackson" Ryan said

I and Menhit snapped our head towards him. "What?" He asked "You must have known Percy Jackson didn't you? Why didn't you tell us you are from Earth?"

"That's our decision" Menhit said "We don't like talk about Earth and our past lives"

"Hmm, At least tell me about Percy Jackson. Where is he? Did you two know him?" He asked eagerly. We both knew he was a big fan of Percy. He always kept muttering about things Percy had done on earth.

"We did know him. I don't know where he is? His own family abandon him. After that he ran away with his couple of friends" Menhit said. I knew we had no choice to give some information since that monster opened some secrets about us.

"What? Where is he now? Do you thing he was very powerful just like those hunters" Marcus asked

"Yes, he was very powerful. And I don't know where he is." Ryan tried to ask more question but I raised my hand and said "No more question. Let's go we have to report what happened here to Chaos."

He frowned but nodded and we all teleported towards the Camp Universe. Camp Universe was the camp where army of Chaos stays and trained. It was exact replica of Camp Void just here was lot of people around us. We went to headquarter where Chaos was waiting for us.

He smiled at us. We all bowed to him. "Raise my soldiers" he said

"Sir, Ryan information was right. _Swat_ army invaded village but we managed to save village with some err... help" I said

"Ah, so you finally came face to face with my hunters huh" he asked smiling watching other soldier's reactions

"What are they sir?" Marcus asked

"We haven't seen anything like it before. It was just like they were just eating breakfast." Ryan said

Chaos laughed fully at this. "You will never stop acting like a Percy Jackson, aren't you Ryan?"

"Sir?" he said embarrassed

"I asked them to go there and help you. Because I sensed that you guys will need help. So I told them to keep an eye on your activity if things went bad then and then interfere." Chaos said

"How come they are so powerful?" Rebecca asked

"I have chosen my hunters so wisely. So obviously they are going to be powerful. Now go everyone. Take some rest." Chaos said to change the topic

We all bowed to him and left. Menhit looked at me while leaving and some understanding passed between us. I mentally said _yes;__let__'__s__go__it__'__s__time__to__meet__our__friends._And we both moved towards Commander Cabin.

**Jason's POV**

That was a close call. Man I was close to panic when Reyna got bite. Percy & Annabeth held me back from doing anything stupid. We call each other with our real names when we are alone. We just use our code names when we are in public or interacting with someone. I was sure I was going to lose my wife. Yah you heard me right. All three couples got married one year after we joined Chaos. Chaos was the only one present at the ceremony. We didn't care though. We had our love alongside with us. We didn't need anything.

I, Percy & Nico was practicing. Annabeth was doing some research on the monsters. She was reading books about monsters. It was given by Chaos. Chaos told her that she will need these books in the future. After we got our blessing our powers increased dramatically and so our speed. I learned the air travel. I can turn myself in the thin air and travel the speed of light.

Nico already have ability of Shadow Travelling. But that quality improved too. He can shadow travel countless times now to the any distance he wants. He can emerge thousands of skeleton warriors at a time. He can control the heaviest of fire too.

Annabeth usually was for planning purpose. Her fighting skills improved too. It was not as powerful as three of us but she can fight 100 of soldiers at a time and take all of them down that of sure. She may look weak fighter among four of us but somehow she was strongest of all. She can identify someone's weak point just watching them. She got this ability after she got her blessing which kind of scared all three of us. She used to block our every complex move. She says she can identify what will be your next move just by watching our present one.

Percy has the ability of vapour travel. He can turn himself into a giant tidal wave too. His speed of thinking and decision taking ability was great. When they grabbed Thalia, Reyna and others I was ready to jump at the moment. But Percy said now was not the time. I argued but he said that they are not going to kill her; he can sense it from their body language. He said if they bite her then they will move. Until then they will listen and try to grab some information.

We listened. We found this very strange that every planets Tartarus is connected. Percy didn't like this at all. He said we will talk about this later when Thalia & Reyna will arrive tonight. Thalia & Reyna both come at night every day. They stay for couple of hours and then they leave.

I was practicing with my sword with some new moves. Suddenly there was little noise outside the arena a voice was calling my name "Jason"

I smiled at voice because I recognized it. Reyna and Thalia were here. They are early. Maybe Chaos told them to rest or something. We all moved towards the gate. Thalia and Reyna were standing outside. I started running towards Reyna when I reached her I wrapped my arms around her protectively.

"You Okay" I asked her

"I am fine Jason. How can anything happen to me when you guys were there?" Reyna said running her hands through my hair. I pulled back and kissed her thoroughly.

Thalia groaned beside me "Man, What kind of brother are you? You didn't even say care to say hello to me"

"Hey, I just saw my wife was close to death in front of me." I replied smiling

"Yah, and what about me. Don't you dare say you didn't even noticed me there" Thalia was angry but was laughing too

"Sorry, sis. _Hello__Thalia,__how__are__you?__I__hope__you__didn__'__t__get__hurt__by__those__Swat__huh?_" I replied in her singing voice

All of them started laughing except Thalia who was furious now. She kicked on foot. "Hey Thalia" Percy said "Let's go to mess hall. We will discuss today's event while eating"

"Sure" she said and took Nico's hand who was still smiling at her. She scowled at him. He just laughed and gave her quick kiss on chick.

While eating Annabeth said "Your plan was great Reyna. But you just have to consider every loophole"

"I know but we never knew from which direction they are going to come." Reyna said drinking her juice

"They also knew we were waiting for them. That was also disadvantage" Thalia said

"Well I suppose Chaos is watching his every soldiers. When he saw Ryan was identified by enemies he contacted us to interfere. Annabeth said if we had to work anonymously then we will only enter if things go bad" Percy said

I grabbed Reyna's hand she just squeezed it. "I am just worried about something that monster said" Nico said

"The whole Tartarus connection thing right" Annabeth said

"Yah" he said

"I am worried about that too" Annabeth said "If all the Tartarus are connected then any of the monster can roam on any planed through Tartarus. This is very bad for universe"

"I agree. We just have to be careful and stay alert at any time for any monster. If those Tartarus are connected then we can face any challenge any time" Peryc said

"Yah you are right Percy" Reyna said

"Well that's enough for today then. Hang out sometime and then take some rest. Thalia Reyna you know when you have to leave. Just before 12'O clock" Percy said and they both nodded.

We spend some play time together with each other. Finally our time was over for that day. We call it a day and bid our good bye to Thalia & Reyna. We moved to our rooms. Percy & Annabeth was in same room since they were married too. I & Nico shared our rooms with our wives whenever we got off day. The most important was that we never missed our past life. We just missed our old friends who really cared about us. Like, Leo, Hazel, Rachel, & Grover. We used to check on earth on Camp Half Blood & Camp Jupiter for updates. They didn't seem to miss us. Actually their behaviour never showed that they miss us. They were happy at their lives with their new leader Jake, Piper & Octavian. We were also happy with our new family.


	7. 7 A Nightmare Comes True

**Chapter 7: A Nightmare Comes True**

**Annabeth's POV**

It's been 1000 years since I joined with Chaos as a Hunter. I fought along with Percy, Jason, Nico to destroy the monsters & try to keep peace in the universe. We hardly miss our past life or I can say we hardly talked about it. Because whenever some monster or anyone talks about it Percy got angry and I mean real angry. He just lost his control. He destroys everything that reminds him of that miserable life. And I can't blame him too. We all were in the same state whenever that happens.

Right now I was lying on a bed in our room with Percy. Percy was sleeping soundly. He has his arms around me. I was using Percy's chest as pillow. I always do that. It helps me to calm myself, makes me to forget everything, every worry in our life. I was awake because of a nightmare. A nightmare, which I was having over a month. Percy didn't like it either but he told me to forget about it. But I can't shake that dream.

In a dream I, Percy, Jason & Nico were fighting some creature, a different kind of creature. Chaos didn't tell about this one. In fact we didn't know anything about it at all. But what got me worried is that the how creature looked. It was the same creature we saw in a picture thousand years ago. Rachel showed it us the day after Percy proposed me. None of the gods know about this. They were all worried about it. Even Apollo didn't know what we are going to face with that prophecy.

But it's been thousand years. The prophecy given by Rachel must have been completed. I mean even if we hate everyone on earth who betrayed us still we keep an eye on the events going on there to keep track of our friends like Leo, Hazel, Grover & Rachel. After we left we seen another battle with Titan's on earth. Chaos told us that we did not have to interfere in that battle. Gods can take care of them self in that battle. And he was right. Zeus killed Kronos with his lightning bolt. It doesn't look very tough fight though. But the events during that battle doesn't resembled to Rachel's prophecy.

That is why I was more worried. I didn't want this dream to come true because if it did then we might have to go back to earth. In the dream that monster was having trouble winning against us but from somewhere he hit his tail to the ground and it exploded. The explosion was so big that none of couldn't see anything. In the mean time he made a big hole to the ground and jumped in it. That is where my dream ended. I didn't understand at all. Why did he quit? What was that hole?

My trail of thought broke by a sound "hey Wise Girl, you are awake"

I smiled at the sound of his voice. "Yah," I said and kissed him lightly on lips "Good morning"

"You looked like you didn't slept" he said pulling me close to him

I wrapped my hands around his shoulders. I stared at him straight in the eyes "My nightmare continues"

He frowned at this. "I can't believe it you are still having that dream."

"This dream is important Percy. It is going to be big. I have a feeling." I said

"I don't like this monsters look. Why it has to be look exactly like Rachel showed?" he said running his hand on my back

I sighed at this. I exactly knew where he is going with this. He thinks may be it will come true and we have to go to earth. "Don't worry Seaweed Brain, if we ever see that monster we will not think once. We will just kill it. Okay" I said

He smiled slightly and kissed me. We completed our regular morning activities. I shared this dream with Jason & Nico too. They too were not happy at this. We decided to ask Chaos at our next meeting. We were just heading towards arena for normal practice session when suddenly a buzzing sound filled the air.

"It's time" Percy said and we all snapped our fingers. Our cloths changed to our hunter uniform as well as mentally we are now hunters

We headed towards headquarter first. The meaning of this sound means at some planed there is a huge problem occurred. We have to go there to fix it. We dashed into the control room of in headquarter. Nico pressed the open button on the tracking equipment. The equipment showed us the exact location of our mission. It read **PLANET MARS**.

Orcus said "Planet Mars it is"

We all flashed in a light and appeared on Planet Mars. We all had the ability to teleport. I can sense every movement of evil force on particular planet when we reach on any planet. So usually I was acting as a tracker for them.

"Neith, what is our location on this planet" Amon asked

I closed my eyes. To the north side I felt strong evil force. I have never felt this type of evilness before. It looked like this creature has no feelings. He is just a killing machine.

"North, near this planet's Tartarus" I said

Tlaloc took out his sword and said "Let's go"

We flashed near the area where monster was located. We kept a sharp watch around us. Then we heard sudden explosion in front of us. And the monster in my nightmare came into view. We all gasped at this. He was huge. He had very evil aura around him. He looked just like Rachel described him half man & half crocodile. There was a tail too. May be Rachel missed that part in her vision. He was tall as giant.

"Finally the famous hunters came" he said with laughter. When he spoke it sounded like he was waiting for us for long time.

"Who are you?" Tlaloc asked

That amused him then he roared with laughter "Really? You don't know who I am?" He roared even louder "Chaos you dog... You still afraid of me ha..."

What? Chaos knows about this monster? And he is afraid of him. Why didn't he tell us about this monster? Why? We have got to question about this to Chaos. "I asked who you are." Tlaloc asked with anger flashing in his eyes

"Well well, since your master is still afraid of me then I don't have to worry about you guys anymore. I am Fang the first and most greatest being emerge when universe created" he replied

"Whether you are first or last that does not concern to us. We are here to destroy you. Keep that in mind" Orcus replied pulling his sword out

"Ha you think you can kill me that easily" he said with smirk "You need special gift for that"

A gift? What is that? May be he is talking about some special method. I don't know.

Tlaloc was mad now "Chat time is over"

We all moved at Fang's direction. He didn't even move from his position. I was wondering about this. Why he is not getting ready for the fight? Then as we got closer to him he slammed his tail to the ground. Ground exploded. The sand filled in the air we weren't able to see a thing. But Tlaloc seemed to red Fang's move before he can make it. Tlaloc immediately vapour travelled himself to the Fang's back. He kicked him harder on his back and Fang yell out in the pain.

"Interesting" he muttered in amusement "No other warrior other than Chaos can hit me that fast enough"

Tlaloc leaped at him and they were fighting intensively. Fang was fighting without any weapon. He was using his hand. I wonder how he feels like when he blocked Tlaloc's attack with his hand. I noticed that the wound on Fang's body healed automatically. How did he do that? If he can heal himself then how are we supposed to kill him? Amon threw huge and powerful waves of air towards him; Orcus shot flare of fire towards him. I took out my bow and shot poisonous arrows towards him. He was deflecting most of the attacks but not all. His wounds continue to heal. _Damn._

He stumbled backward. His eyes were covered with anger as well as little bit fear. Orcus raised his hand and thousands of skeletons warriors erupted from ground. All the skeleton warriors attacked at the same time. Fang bellowed in rage. He fought harder. He was destroying every single skeleton warrior but also having problems to keep this up because Tlaloc, Amon, Orcus and me continued to attack too.

Tlaloc's found an opening and he thrust his sword in Fang's chest. He cried out in pain. He immediately took four steps back staring at Tlaloc with wide eyes. "No, it can't be... Sword of Chaos"

What? Sword of Chaos? What did he mean? Why he is scared? But before anyone from us can move further to attack him he thrust his tail to the ground. A hole appeared in the ground just like it showed in my dream. No? I screamed inside my mind. He jumped in that hole and disappeared.

We ran to that hole. "Damn, He got away" I screamed

"It look like entrance of the Tartarus to me" Amon said "Neith can you find out why did he jumped in the Tartarus."

"Sure" I said and took out the two stick and thrust to the either side of the hole. A GPS screen appeared on the top of the stick.

"What is this?" Orcus asked

"It is the equipment of Chaos to check the Tartarus. Since every Tartarus is connected, monsters can travel through it. We may be able to find out where Fang is going" I said

GPS screen flashed the green light which was obviously Fang. He was travelling very fast. "Where he is going?" Amon asked

"I don't know" I said

"He is going to Earth" Talaloc growled. We all looked at him

"No, it can't be" Orcus said with whisper

"It's the only explanation Orcus. The monster looked exactly like the picture Rachel showed 1000 years ago. He is going to Earth" I said

"Damn, why did he have to go to Earth?" Amon growled

"I don't know" I said with frustration

"Look, he stopped somewhere" Orcus said

"Where is it?" Amon & Talaloc asked together

I checked and very disappointed with result because our nightmare comes true at this. "It's Earth" I confirmed it and we stared at the green dot with hatred.

**Percy's POV**

I just can't believe it. The monster of the great prophecy just jumped to the Tartarus and went to Earth. The planet where we didn't wanted to go. We all decided to go straight to Chaos. Chaos was at Camp Universe. We were not allowed to go to Camp Universe but we had to no choice this time. We had to talk with Chaos about this creature. Why Chaos never told about this monster? I have got lot of question.

When we entered through gate all the regular activity stopped abruptly. All of us knew who we are. Not even a single bone was moving around the camp. When Menhit & Hepit noticed us their eyes widen. They looked at us questioningly. _Why are you here? Have you lost your mind?_

They came forward and bowed before us. I have told them thousand times not to bow us. But no one listen to us. "How many times we have told you not to bow us? We are not Gods" I said frowning

They didn't say anything just smiled. "Welcome to Camp Universe Hunters" Menhit said

We nodded. "We need a meeting with Chaos now. And I want both of you to attend that meeting too." I said pointing at Hepit & Menhit

Both Hepit & Menhit looked at each other. Almost all looked surprised at this because the information that hunters brought was never been shared with anyone at least not in open. "Yes sir," they both replied

We all moved towards headquarter. I opened the door. Chaos was in very deep thought. He looked up at us. He didn't look surprised that we came unannounced. "I was waiting for you all"

"Sir we need to ask about-" I started but Chaos finished the sentence for me

"Fang" Chaos said. I wasn't surprised that he already knew about this. After all he is the creator of Universe

"Yes, sir. What is he? Why didn't you tell us about him? What is the Sword of Chaos?-" I was asking so many question.

"I will answer all you question please be patient" Chaos said

We all nodded. After some moment Chaos said "Fang is the first monster created just after Universe. He is the most powerful & most feared creature around the Universe. After mortal life came into existence in the Universe, he started hurting them and he was very good at it."

I was having a bad feeling that Chaos had a very bad experience in the past with Fang.

"Since it is I who created the Universe so only I can able to make the weapon that can defeat Fang. So I created a special sword which is Sword of Chaos. It is a sword that can drain energy from him when it got hit. First time I have trapped the chopped Fang into million pieces. You see he can he has the ability to reform immediately."

So that is how his wound healed automatically

"He didn't need anyone's help to do that. The final battle between both of us took place at Planet Mars. But I wasn't able to kill him, at least not properly. So I guarded the entrance of Tartarus that if he tried to reform I will send him back again. But about 2000 thousand years ago I lost Sword of Chaos. Since then Fang was trying to come back with even more speed. And it's look like he succeeded in it."

"I had never felt this evil before" Neith said

"Yes, since he is the first monster. He is the different kind of breed" Chaos said

"Is he too powerful for you too?" Amon asked

"No, he is not. But he has some other ability that makes him very difficult to kill." Chaos said

"What kind of ability?" Menhit asked. She looked shocked that Chaos wasn't been able to kill this monster.

"As he can heal himself, so we can't kill him using any weapon. He can die only when the energy emerged from the point where three main element of universe unite & separate. The three elements are Water, Air & Fire" Chaos said

I didn't like it at all. It clearly sounded that I, Amon & Orcus are already one who will be involved in killing him. But Rachel's prophecy involved four hunters so what is the Neith part in this.

Chaos was reading my mind. "You have to create a point where the three elements will unite and separate. I think Neith will be the one who will decide how to do it. Without her you will never be able to figure out how to kill him"

"How is that possible to do all that? I mean we have to fight him too as well as unite all our powers too. Even if we concentrate on uniting our power he will always try to stop it." Amon said

"Of course, and that is why you need Sword Chaos. It will help you to make him weak. Then you can concentrate on uniting your powers" Chaos said

"Where is the sword? I mean if it is lost then what chance do we have?" Tlaloc asked

Chaos seemed surprised that I brought this question up. "I am surprised that you still haven't found out Tlaloc" Chaos said

"What?" I asked confusingly

"Tlaloc, the sword you are using nothing but a Sword of Chaos" he said

"What?" we all shouted

"Why do you think I asked chose you to join as the hunters of Chaos? Because you had the Sword of Chaos" Chaos asked

"But how did he find it?" Hepit asked in shock. I took out the Anaklusmos to examine it properly which I found it stupid since I looked at it infinite times.

"I have no idea. I lost that sword in one battle. It must have made his way to Earth towards. Zoe Nightshade. She changed its form and through many heroes it finally landed into your hands." Chaos said "I recognized it immediately when I saw you using it against the Medusa. I decided to watch you since then and I was right in the end. You will be key part to defeat the Fang"

There was a long silence at this. "Did we have to go back to earth for this?" Orcus asked in low voice

"I am afraid you don't have a choice. But not today, only after I tell you. First, I have to talk with Gods about alliance in the battle." Chaos said and we all cursed them in our head "Hepit & Menhit you two have to go there first. You two will be with me in the meeting. But remember you will not give away the details of this meeting to anyone neither to anyone on the earth nor to our soldiers"

We all nodded but we weren't happy. We had to go back to earth now. Then I asked one question that was bothering me "Sir, Why didn't you tried to kill him after you chopped him to pieces? You had a chance at that time."

Chaos was silent for a long time. "Tlaloc, even if I am a creator and first being emerged from the Universe I still have made mistakes. Sometimes I just did things rather than think it first that whether it is worth or not. Fang is one of those mistakes and most probably my greatest mistake that could end the Universe"

We were all silent at this. Finally Chaos said "Go and take a rest. I will contact hunters when they have to come to earth. Hepit, Menhit we will leave at tomorrow morning. And also tell our soldiers so they can prepare for the upcoming war."

We all looked at each other. We made a silent agreement that when we see Fang next time we will kick his butt so hard that he never think of raising again "Yes sir" we all said in union

We bowed to Chaos and left. While leaving I made a silent promise to myself that I will make Fang's life even harder then hell when I see him next time. And with that We all four hunter flashed in light to our camp.


	8. 8 An Alliance

**Chapter 8: An Alliance**

**Leo's POV**

I was lying on his bunk in my cabin. It was a normal day at Camp-Half Blood. Although I cannot say it is normal because of the current situation. We were in the process of war. Gaea was rising along with Titans. She was more powerful this time. And the most horrible thing was she was raising Titans along with the giants. She has already brought back Hyperion from its prison where Percy... man I miss him and Annabeth, Jason, Thalia, Reyna, Nico.

I was totally lost at a time when they decided to leave the camp for good. I can't blame them either. People here at this Camp made their life hell. And the Person responsible for this is Jake & Piper. Those two had a nerve to kick Percy out, to kill his parents & Annabeth's. No wonder they decided to leave. I would have done the same. Hazel was crying all the day. She lost her brother that day. She immediately dragged me to the every place she thought Nico would have gone. She didn't want to accept that her friends, her brother is gone & they are never coming back.

After Percy left the life around the Camp-Half Blood is like hell. He was the life of Camp-Half Blood. But then suddenly out from nowhere Jake replaced him. He was the dumbest guy in the world. He has no sense of how to react in the particular situation. I just have no idea that why gods decided to grant his wish of immortality. Soon after the Percy & other left a war started against Titans. It was not that bad. It looked like Titans just decided to attack because _they were bored in hell and had nothing else to do._

As usual God's claimed Jake as a great hero. But the real thing is he and Piper actually never fought that battle. When everyone was frightening in the war to save Olympus, he was making out with Piper. Gods granted his two wish one was immortality. Second wish was that every camper who will stay at Camp-Half Blood & Camp Jupiter will have to take oath that they will never try to kill him & Piper. He then started to punish anyone who doesn't follow his leads. Everyone fears him. I & Hazel are his regular targets. But since we have a unique ability we were able to hold him. Gods realized their mistakes very late. But Gods were also help less at this because ancient law forbid Gods to kill any heroes directly. Jake knew this better that is why he made both camp to take that oath. He then forcefully took Camp-Half Blood leadership and began bossing around. His behaviour was that bad his own cabin mates hate him. But no one was able to oppose him because if they do Jake will beat him and Jake knows that they can't fight back because they have taken oath that they will never kill him.

My trail of thought broke as the ground suddenly started to shake. What is going on? I ran outside the cabin with everyone. Everyone was running outside screaming. How did this happen? Gaea can't be that powerful to cause this level of earthquake. Some of the buildings were down to ground. Aphordite cabin members were waving their hands them to remove the dust. I can't believe them. The world is in danger and they just care about their makeup. Damn this is all Piper's fault. She just became another Drew.

Chiron's voice filled in the air. It was coming from the speakers around the camp. "All the senior cabin members come to Big-house immediately. Rest of the members please try to sort out the mess around the camp"

I started to walk towards Big-House. When I reached I saw Chiron and there was Lord Hades too. Man something is definitely up. Why did Hades have to come here? I don't remember when Hades visited last time. But he only visits on the time of war. We all bowed to him.

Chiron spoke "I believe you all have experience this earthquake. Lord Hades thinks that something is up in Underworld."

"Did Gaea is after this?" I asked

"No" Hades said "This is caused by some new enemy. No one knows what it is"

"Ha, whoever it was, he was nothing but a weakling" Jake smirked and Piper laughed with him. This comment made some people glared at them.

"What?" He shouted at us. "I can make huge earthquake then this."

All of us ignored him including Chiron & Hades. Chiron was also missing Percy. But I already confirmed that even if Percy came back then also he will not forgive you or anyone who betrayed him.

"Any way Lord Hades called it a quest to check that what caused this kind of earthquake. Only a powerful force could do that. Lord Hades said that in Underworld, the room where the entrance of Taratus is sealed. No one could get in. It is sealed with sand so we know that Gaea caused it" Chiron said

"So it is confirmed right that Gaea is responsible for this attack" Will said

"I am afraid that is not true Will" Chiron said and looked at Hades

"I went to check on the room myself but we couldn't interfere directly. Also we are sensing a powerful energy that has came into existence. That sense is very strong near Tartarus" Hades said

"We can't just rely on senses. You Gods are pathetic." Piper said and we all tensed because all of us knew Lord Hades is not going to like this.

"What?" Hades roared

"My girlfriend is right. You can't even beat your enemy. You always need your children to do your work. And a quest to Underworld? I don't think I will go. If I go I think my talent is going to be wasted. I just have to check what is happening." Jake sneered

"Jake shut up" I said

"What are you going to do Valdez? Send a fire ball at me." Jake said "I say you are not a hero. You are a loser. You became loser the day you decided to be friends with my MURDERER BROTHER"

I couldn't take this anymore. I lunged at him. I summoned the fire and was ready to throw it. But Chiron stopped me. "Leo Back off"

"You still want me to back off. After everything he has done. He made Percy & Annabeth leave. He is the reason our camp can't stand against Gaea because campers are not practicing they are serving Jake & Piper." I yelled

Everyone was silent at this. Everyone found out that Percy didn't murder his own & Annabeth's parents. Jake & Piper told everyone how they murdered Percy & Annabeth's parents. They told entire story & just laughed at us because they know we can't kill them because of oath.

They both laughed at our situation & walked out saying "Ruthless Gods who provide easy quest. We have no time for easy quest"

"Let them Go" Chiron said

"I have a feeling a Great Prophecy started" Rachel said. I didn't even know she was in the room. She hasn't spoken single word in this meeting.

"What Great Prophecy?" Connor asked

"Yah, you didn't deliver any prophecy after the third Titan War" Travis said

"Yes I know but I deliver the Prophecy after the second giant war" she said

"You mean that confusing prophecy?" Katie asked

"Yes" Rachel said

"It can't be" Chiron said "That is never happened before. You deliver that prophecy 1000 years ago. Gods said that prophecy will never come true because that kind of monster you see didn't exist"

"I am positive this time" she said

"There is only one way to confirm this. A quest to the Underworld. Two people have to go and check what is actually happening." Hades said "One of them is Hazel. She will be here any minute & Leo if you want to accompany her then..."

"Sure Lord Hades." I replied

"Ok then it settled Leo & Hazel will leave within an hour. Rest of you go to your regular activities" Chiron said

"You mean activity to serve Jake & Piper right" Clarisse spat at him and Chiron shut up & Hades flashed out in black dust.

As soon as I left Big-House I saw Hazel coming towards me. She ran and hugged me fiercely. "Hey there fire boy" she said and kissed me lightly

"How are you my diamond girl?" I asked and she scowled at me. I just laughed and said "Let's go. We got some packing to do."

**Hazel's POV**

I went to cabin 9 with Leo. Right now he went into bathroom to change. I was thinking about Camp Jupiter. The earthquake almost destroyed Principia. That jerk Octavian immediately summoned the entire fifth cohort. Because most of the Neptune kids were in fifth cohort. Ever since Percy the first son of Neptune/Poseidon came to Camp Jupiter after 75 years 1000 years ago, almost every Neptune kids wanted to join fifth cohort.

Octavian gave every kid of Neptune a punishment task. As being a senior councillor I tried to protest but he cut me off. Everyone has to follow his rules blindly. He was leader of Camp Jupiter which he forcefully snatched it from Jason & Reyna. I miss them. Man, where are they? Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Reyna, Thalia, Nico... thinking about Nico filled my eyes with tear. They weren't in the Underworld. Dad confirmed it. Gods started searching for them once they found out they were innocent. By I say why are they even caring? I don't think Percy will forgive them. Gods believe they must have faded away. I don't believe it though. I will never believe it unless and until I got any witness.

My trail of thoughts broke as Leo came out. He was wearing camp T-shirt and black jeans. We grabbed our backpack and left the Leo's cabin. On the top of Half-Blood Hill Rachel & Gorver were waiting for us.

"Hey Leo, Hazel Good luck with you quest" Grover said

"Thanks" we both replied. Rachel hugged Hazel. They were both looked sad. I don't even remember when we see both of them smile last time. Grover was totally broken down when Percy decided to leave, same with Rachel. Ever since Percy left Grover went for searching him whenever he gets time. But he is not sensing anything. Gorver even found out that Percy even ended the empathy link between two of them. Now even if Percy were around Grover can't feel them.

"Hey everything will be OK" Leo said

"No it won't be" Grover muttered "Unless and until Percy came back" and with that he left

Rachel sighed at this. "What happened?" I asked her

"Grover said he has a feeling that Percy is coming back" Rachel said

"What? But I thought that empathy link is not working anymore" Leo said

"That s true, but he said his senses tell him that his best friend will come back soon." Rachel said

"How can he say that?" I asked

"He says, Camp Half-Blood is in danger & Percy will never allow any monster to destroy it. He will COME BACK" Rachel said believing it will be true

"Let's us pray that he is right" I said and we left the camp saying good bye to Rachel

Argus took us to the airport in bus. We got on the plane to the Los Angeles. We reached Charon's ferry after two hours. He smiled when he saw us. "I was waiting for you."

"Hades must have informed you, didn't he?" Leo asked

"Yah, he said more dead people are coming. He will give me pay rise if I let them pass safely" he said

Leo just stared at him in shock. I just laughed at this. "We are not dead people. We are here on a quest" Leo said

"Yah, stupid demigods & their quest" he said

"Hey, watch it" we both said

"OK then climbed on the boat. I don't have all day" Charon said. We climbed on the boat & Charon took us straight near the Room with Tartarus. Daedalus designed most of the routes in the underworld so it was now easy to go anywhere.

"Good luck demigods, have fun dying" Charon said and left

"Is he ever going to change?" Leo asked me

"Never" I replied "Let's go we have some business to take care of"

When we reached near the entrance of room of Tartarus we saw the entrance of room was sealed with mud. Gaea is after this I am absolutely sure. No one could make this kind of wall. Leo dropped his backpack and took out the instruments to break in.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"We are going to break in" Leo said

"How?" I asked

"Hey, my awesome instrument will be useful for this" Leo said

"Ok but let me check how thick this wall is." I said and placed my hand on the wall. It was not very thick but I was having problems from getting details about other side. "It's not so thick, but it will be difficult to break in."

"Here" Leo handed me microphone "I will make small hole and we will try to listen what is going on other side, just keep monitoring details on the wall. If any danger found tell me immediately"

I nodded. He started to drill in the wall. I placed my hand on wall. We were drilling for an hour. It was very hard then we expected. Suddenly I sensed some activity near the wall from other side.

"Back off" I said and Leo stopped drilling. He was done. We made the small hole. I waited for 5 minutes and then placed microphone in the hole. We both put on our head phone.

We heard Kronos was saying "Fang, at last we met"

"I had a encounter with some earthling recently. So I believe this is the great planet to destroy. I heard so much about gods" Fang said venomously

Kronos is back? Man he made alliance with some evil force. But who it could be? And Fang? I heard that name somewhere. And which demigods he fought? And why is he calling them earthling?

"Of course it is. If you help us in this war we might help you to take over the universe from Chaos" Kronos said

Take over Universe? I glanced at Leo. He was as confused as me. Chaos is real? This must be the new monster mentioned in the Rachel's prophecy. He is from outer space. How are we going to beat him? Even Gods don't know anything about him. And Kronos, Gaea has made alliance with him.

I was glancing through tiny hole. I didn't get much detail about him but I am sure I saw tail. I saw him coming towards the wall. "I was trapped in the Tartarus on Planet Mars for over million years. I will take revenge on Chaos and everything he created. Earth is his first creation & very old. Earth has many secrets. But one of them secret is that only I and Chaos know. I don't think Chaos will think that I will retrieve it, but I will. Then we will be invincible. We will defeat the Gods within a second"

At this I gasped out loud. What did he mean? What kind of secret he knows? It came out even louder than I thought. The voices from behind the wall stopped. I was examining the wall continuously. I heard movement beside the hall. "I smell demigods here" Kronos boomed

"They will pay" Fang shouted

Before we can even take cover the wall blasted off. Leo and I were sent flying towards the edge of the passageway. I got cut across hand & legs. My head was burning too. I realized that blood was running from my head. Leo was also in a bad shape. He could barely stand. How can someone make this kind of blast? I reached out near Leo. We both stood with each other's support.

Then I saw Fang and we both gasped. It was the same monster that Rachel showed us 1000 years ago. Half human & half Crocodile. Leo tried to summon fire but couldn't. They both laughed at us.

"Ha, look who is here?" Kronos said "The two great heroes who were among the seven. But in a bad shape. I think we should start this war by killing these two heroes."

"Nah, It will be bad idea. That will ruin our fun" Fang said

I didn't know what was happening. But I knew this if we didn't try something sooner we are going to get killed.

"Then what is your suggestion, Fang. As my mother & brothers are rising, what should we do to have fun?" Kronos asked with laughter

"I don't attack on someone before giving them warning. I do everything in a style. So I decided to give Gods a warning" Fang said and he moved toward me. Leo tried to block me but he grabbed both of us in his each hand with our neck.

"Go and tell your pathetic Gods that Fang is coming for them. Give us the command of Earth peacefully & join us. Otherwise we know how to snatch it away from you" Fang said and then he threw both of us in the air.

When we were about to hit the ground he hit both of us with his tail. We were blasted towards the River Styx. If we are going to fall in then our soul will burn away. Luckily Leo & I had held each other's hand before Fang blasted us off. I pulled him closer and with my last bit of energy I shadow travelled both of us near the entrance of Underworld. As soon as we stopped we both collapsed. I lost consciousness after that.


	9. 9 Fang's Bang and Tlaloc's Wrath

**Chapter 9: Fang's Bang and Tlaloc's Wrath **

**Reyna's POV**

I woke by the sound of alarm. I grabbed the alarm clock and turned it off. Then I realized we have to leave at 9 O'clock for Earth. Jason was still sleeping snoring soundly. He had his hand around my waist. I kissed him lightly on chick and went towards bathroom. I completed my morning activities. Today we are going back to Olympus. I tried hard no to curse but it was impossible.

I was combing my hair when Jason came from behind me and wrapped his hands around me. I smiled "Hey, Good morning"

"Good morning." Jason said and started kissing me on neck

I laughed and got free from his hand. "Hey this is no time to make out. I have to leave for earth any minute now"

He frowned at this and pulled me into a hug "Don't ruin the moment"

"I am not ruining it. I am just saying that the sooner we get there the sooner our work will finish" I said

"Fang is thousand times more powerful then you can imagine, so be careful" he said in a worried tone

"Don't worry. Chaos will be there and you also coming with Percy any time so I don't think any of us have to worry anymore" I said

He smiled and kissed me. We went outside. We saw everyone was waiting for us. "Hey Reyna" Thalia said "Ready to go back to earth to kick some godly ass"

"You bet" I replied

Suddenly a vertex appeared and Chaos stepped through it. We all bowed to him. "It's time to go. We have to warn Gods, what are they facing"

"Yes sir" I and Hepit said

"Tlaloc I will contact you soon when you four have to come. But be prepared. I may call you anytime" he said

"Yes sir" Tlaloc said

Chaos snapped his fingers and a black vertex appeared in front of us and I & Hepit jumped in after Chaos.

After a few seconds we were standing near the Empire state building. We looked around, lots of things were changed but empire building was same as ever. I can't believe city changed this much. We entered in the building. The man at visiting counter looked at us.

"What can I do for you?" he asked

"Sixth hundred floor" Chaos said

He looked at us and said "No sixth hundred floor sir"

I and Hepit looked at each other. A silent conversation passed between us. We both took out our sword and placed on the table. "Sixth hundred floor" we both asked

He looked at sword and then looked at us then he tossed the key at us "I hope you know the way"

"Of course" we both said

Elevator was also the same after thousand years. They didn't even change the elevator songs. When it reached Olympus we stepped outside and looked at the view. It was the same view we had when we were last time here. Neith's designs were still there. She was thinking that they might have hired a new architect.

Chaos said "Nice city"

"Neith designed it sir" Hepit said

"I know" he said

We walked towards the Great Hall. The loud noises were coming out from it. It sounded like Gods were arguing. Man they haven't changed a bit. We entered into a Great hall. Gods were sitting on their thrones and having arguments with each other. Hades & some immortal campers from Camp-Half Blood & Camp Jupiter were there. They were so involved in arguments that they didn't even noticed us coming.

"Silence" Chaos shouted and everyone shut up.

"Who said that?" Zeus roared "Did you do it Poseidon? Hades?"

"I didn't do it. We were talking to you remember" Poseidon said

"Yah" Hades said

"Then who said it. Who dares to say that to me?" Zeus said He still didn't noticed us

"I did it" Chaos said coldly

Every eye in the hall turned to us. Zeus took out his master bolt & pointed at us "Who are you?"

"I am Chaos" Chaos said

And the silence filled in the air. Nobody talked for a while. "What?" almost everyone asked

"Do I need to repeat myself again" Chaos said

"It's impossible. Chaos faded eons ago. There is no such a thing" Athena said

Just looking at her made me want to strike her. But this is not the time I told myself. We will get our chance in future. "If you don't want to believe then don't. But I came here to offer you help in a upcoming war with a new monster you are facing. I believe no one heard about him."

This made everyone flinch. Gods were put in uncomfortable position. This never happened that Gods didn't know something. "If you are really the Chaos the Creator of Universe then where were you all this time?"

"Earth is not my only creation Zeus. I have created so many things in outer space that I have to deal with. I have no time to give special attention to every planet in the universe." Chaos said

"Then go back where you came from. We don't need your help. I am capable to handle any monster that comes in my way" someone yelled from campers

I recognized that voice perfectly. Anyone can recognize that arrogant voice anywhere. He is the reason we were betrayed at the first place. Chaos looked at Jake and said "Well if you want to handle things with that monster who have terrorize universe for over million years then best of luck. We will be going now. I don't think you deserve mine or my army's help"

"Wait" Zeus said

"What?" Chaos asked

"He is the dumbest campers around us sir. Please we accept you offer of alliance in this war. Please tell us you know about monster" Zeus said and every god nodded

I & Hepit looked at each other. I can see a question in the Hepit's eye. _Is this really my father? When he learned to give respect to someone?_

"You should have thought about that thousand years ago when you all betrayed Percy Jackson & his friends" Chaos said and every one flinched at this.

"Don't speak of that MURDERER" Piper yelled

But suddenly she knocked to the ground. Everyone rose to see who did this. Leo & Hazel were standing behind them. "Do not speak that word for my friend" Leo said

I smiled when I saw my old friends. They were covered in mud. There were wound on their body. It looked like they were coming from some fight.

I ran towards Hazel & Hepit did the same to grab Leo. They were about to hit the ground. "Sir Can you heal them" Hepit asked

Chaos snapped his fingers and every wound healed on their body. Their torn cloths were back to normal now. They were full of energy. They looked at us in confusion. I had a sudden feeling to tell them the truth that their friends are coming back but I know we can't do that unless Chaos said.

"Thank you" they both said

"Have you investigated what is happening near the Tartarus" Hades asked

I, Hepit & Chaos looked at each other. We know what was there. "Yes" Leo said

"A new monster came out from Tartarus. His name is Fang. He made an alliance with Titans & Gaea" Hazel said

Man I thought we have only Fang to fight. But Titan's & Gaea are also rising. This is becoming lot tougher than I expected.

"The monster looked exactly like Rachel showed us thousand years ago" Leo said

"You are right. The thousand year old prophecy has finally began" Chaos said

"But, how that monster rose from Tartarus? How come we never know about this monster sooner?" Athena asked

"It involves a long story" Chaos said and explained about Fang & how can he be killed. He introduced us Commander of Chaos army. The funniest thing was that all the Gods agree that Hunters of Artemis are not the part of this prophecy. Hunters of Chaos will be the one to finish Fang. They were scared by the thought that different kind of monster can also set their foot on earth by Tartarus travelling.

"OK sir, we accept you help but before we allow your hunters to enter into our camp we will test them that whether they are worth or not" Zeus said

"Do you doubt my hunter's ability?" Chaos asked

"No sir but-" Zeus try to said more but Chaos cut him

"You will have no doubt once you meet them. Each of the hunter is able to defeat you all single handedly. So keep that in mind before you meet them. If you made any of them angry there is no telling that they will leave before destroying you" Chaos said

"I would love to defeat your hunters" Jake sneered

"I would love to see their faces once you defeat them Jake" Piper laughed madly

I & Hepit grabbed both of them by their neck. "You know you are the dumbest & weakest person around here. So you are not even worthy of standing against hunters" I said

We both released them. "Be careful gods when Hunters arrived. They will be arriving at Camp-Half Blood today evening. My soldiers will give your campers training so they will know how to fight with the monster that you don't know" Chaos said. The gods were stunned by our ability to move fast. They just stared at us in awe.

"We don't need your help in training. We are capable to do anything" Jake sneered

"Shut up" Chaos roared "Menhit & Hepit. You two will leave to Camp-Half Blood immediately and prepare a cabin for our army. Tlaloc will arrive with hunters in the evening"

"Who is Tlaloc?" Poseidon asked

Chaos smilied and said "He is your worst nightmare" and we teleported to our destination.

**Thalia's POV**

I & Menhit teleported to Camp Half-Blood.Nothing was changed in Camp Half-Blood. Everything was same as always. Only one thing changed that while Percy was leader everyone had fun. Everyone used to train regularly. But now a day's campers didn't get any time to train they were just busy to fulfill demands of Jake & Piper.

I & Menhit managed to build Chaos Cabin with the help of Cyclops till afternoon as our soldiers arrived. Every soldiers was excited because this was the first time they came to earth to the camp where their favorite hero got training. Ryan was asking campers about him. But he didn't get any luck because they were afraid to speak about him. We asked why is it so, they told Jake & Piper forbidden them. I wanted to strangle those two at this. But Menhit held me back telling me that Tlaloc will teach him lesson when he arrives.

Right now we were having dinner with campers. Jake ordered every camper to stay away from soldiers of Chaos because he didn't trust us. But I know the real thing was that he was scared of us.

Chiron spoke after a long silence "We have guest here today. The Soldiers of Chaos. I welcome them at Camp Half-Blood."

"Thank you Chiron" I said

"Chaos told us to train the campers here. So we are going to train you guys so you will know how to fight with the monster you didn't know" Menhit said

"We don't need you for that." Piper sneered

"So you are not going to follow the direct order from Zeus" I asked

Piper thought of that and sat down in silence "Fine" she sneered

"You can train our heroes in the arena. If you need anything just ask-" Chiron was saying but stopped suddenly by the sound of big explosion and siren stated to ring suddenly

"Come on" I told my soldiers "We are under attack"

We all rushed outside. The ground near the Half-Blood Hill was turned into rubble. Dust was spread around the hill so it was impossible to see what is happening. "Heroes get ready may be enemy is around. We have to defend the camp"

"Of course I am around" a new voice spread in the air. It was very confusing because we can't seem to figure out from where it is coming. We moved towards the Half-Blood Hill. But where we couldn't get too far. Where ever we step foot the ground started to sink in. I looked around to see others, they were also struggling. I heard screaming around. Sand started to stirred more quickly then ever. _Gaea_ I snarled inside my head. She is may be awaken now. I have never seen her this powerful before.

"Gaea is awake" Chiron said

"How can you say that?" I asked

"I have never seen her made this much damaged before. It is the only explanation" Chiron said

"This is bad" Hazel muttered

"We will face whoever it is together" Menhit said

"OK" Chiron said

"No not OK" Jake and Piper yelled but Leo kicked both of them on head and they both passed out

"Shut up asshole" He snarled

But in the mean time everything was over. Our legs were jammed with mud. We couldn't move. Now a two figure was visible to us. One was definitely Kronos & another must be Fang.

"Ha. So this is the great force of Gods. This is how they challenge us. Pathetic, if this is the best they got then I would say they would better go and cry on their mummy's lap" Fang roared laughter and Kronos joined him.

"It's time to finish job" Fang said

He moved faster then I thought. I have only seen Hunters move that fast. He was going to rip Hazel's head with his teeth but some powerful force stopped him. One giant figure was standing in front of Hazel. He just grabbed Fang's bear teeth with his hand.

I recognized him immediately, it was Tlaloc. "You are not going to hurt her" he said and took out his sword. Fang continue to struggle. He was trying to move back as he seen Sword of Chaos. But Tlaloc held him tighter. Neith, Amon & Orcus also arrived and took out their weapons too.

Tlaloc slashed his sword on Fang's belly and he cried out in pain. "This was the cost for trying to hurt my friend. Imagine why will happen if you actually hurt them" Tlaloc replied in cold whisper

Fang was yelling in pain. Big holes appear in ground and he jumped in. Kronos followed him immediately. I don't blame him. Tlaloc had a very powerful aura that anybody will run away.

Silence fell as our bond released. Finally Chiron asked "Who are you?"

"I am Tlaloc the leader of Hunter of Chaos"


End file.
